A Promise of Fire
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Api menyatukan ketiganya. Janji pun terucap dengan lantang "HERO!" Tapi tidak semuanya menjadi Hero seperti Hero pada umumnya. Ketiganya memiliki cara pandang berbeda tentang apa itu HERO Inilah Janji Api!
1. Midoriya Izuku

**Midoriya Izuku**

Midoriya Izuku berjalan mantap seakan tak gentar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Aturan dasar _Villain,_ jangan gentar dari intimidasi _villain_ lainjika tak ingin dianggap keroco.

Gang sempit itu dipenuhi para _bad guy_ kelas teri: preman, pemabuk, pemakai ataupun pemilik _Kosei_ yang pastinya _sangat biasa_. Semua lengkap dan tinggal dipilih untuk pemuas adu pukul. Tapi Izuku tahu, hanya para keroco yang melakukan tindakan serendah itu. Jika ada target sebesar _All Might_ , kenapa tidak tantang saja langsung si pahlawan pro nomor satu. Dengan begitu elektabilitas sebagai _Villain_ juga akan meningkat.

 _Sayang_ , All Might tidak termasuk daftar target dan dia bersumpah di depan makam ibunya, _Villain bukanlah akhir tapi hanyalah batu loncatan_.

 ***HACHU!***

Rambut ikal hijau tersapu angin malam. Tubuhnya menggigil, mencari kehangatan.

Izuku benci udara dingin. Bisa saja dia menghangtakan tubuh dengan _Kosei_ miliknya. Tapi dia bukan gadis penjual korek api yang pada akhirnya mati di gang sempit karena terlalu berharap pada sebatang korek. _Gadis bodoh_.

"Yo, _Deku_!. Atau bisa kupanggil _Bloody Mask?"_

Izuku sempat tak mengenal sosok tengah bersandar di tiang listrik itu. Tapi, kulit sehijau kadal rambut pink esentrik dan gaya pakaian seburuk _Stain_ …. Hanya ada satu orang yang punya ciri seperti itu.

"Oh. Kau rupanya _Spinner_ ," kata Izuku terdengar dingin

Iguchi Shuuichi atau dikenal Spinner berdecak lidah.

" _Ceh_. Dari cara bicaramu kau lupa denganku hm?. Harusnya kau mengingat baik siapa yang ribuan kali menolongmu." Spinner meregangkan otot. Terlalu lama menunggu bukanlah kesukaannya.

" _Ribuan kali menolongku?_ Tampaknya kau harus kembali ke sekolah dasar kawan. Katakan padaku siapa yang sudah menyalamatkanmu selusin kali dari para _fake_ itu?"

"Ya ya ya, kau orangnya penghancur mafia _Lecce_ ,"

Perlahan seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Izuku. Jepang memang selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi Pribadi Midoriya Izuku sebenarnya, bukan _Deku_ atau _Bloody Mask_ —nama baru yang dia dapat dari eropa, sosok dingin yang selalu meninggalkan inisial _'fake'_ di dekat jasad gosong yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi _trending topic_ di dunia maya.

"Oh apa ini, Spinner yang itu memujiku? Mimpi apa aku semalam?" Menggoda Spinner adalah hobinya.

" _Prefect!_ Selamat datang kembali _Deku_."

Spinner menggerutu, berjalan mendahului. Mereka berdua berbelok. Memasuki gang yang lebih suram daripada sebelumnya. Eksistensi para sampah masyarakat semakin meningkat.

"Ayolah kawan marajuk bukanlah gayamu kan," kata Izuku santai. "Kita berdua adalah penerus tekad Stain, harusnya kita saling berbagi selayaknya saudara seperguruan."

Puluhan pasang mata suram semakin intens mengawasi mereka, bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku sekedar menunjukan arti 'pergi atau mati'. Tapi tentu saja, butuh cara yang lebih ekstrim untuk menyingkarkan kedua anggota aliansi _villain_ tersebut.

Suara Izuku makin keras. dia berusaha memancing suasana sekaligus menarik perhatian _partners in crime_ -nya itu.

"Oh ya, kau tahu aku dapat banyak hal unik di Eropa. Nyatanya di sana _Hero_ tidaklah eksis seperti di Jepang atau Amerika. Mereka lebih dididik untuk menjadi pasukan tempur negara. Keren kan?

"Dan… kupikir sudah saatnya Jepang merombak total sistemnya. Dengan begitu tidak perlu adanya Stain. Atau mungkin kita berdua tak akan mengobrol seakrab ini? hm… tapi kalau itu sampai terjadi, Jepang akan kembali menjadi Fasis dan Perang Dunia akan mengetuk pintu rumah kita. Huh! Semuanya sama-sama buruk. _Ne_ bagaimana menurutmu Spinner?"

Spinner masih tetap diam, tapi bukan Izuku jika menyerah begitu saja.

"Hm… kira-kira apa sudah saatnya kita menerobos tembok penjara dan membebaskan Stain ya? Dengan kemampuan seni pedangmu, lalu Dabi, Toga dan sedikit kecerdasan otakku dalam hitungan menit penjara seketat Tartarus pasti mudah—"

"Bagaiaman caranya!?" Ah ini dia. Cukup topik tentang _Stain_ dan Spinner akan menjadi sosok yang menyenangkan. "Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya!"

"Wow wow tenang sobat. Kau bisa membuat paru-paruku sekarat," Spinner melepaskan tarikan kerah jubahnya, tapi masih tetap menatap Izuku meminta penjelasan. _Sial padahal dirinya sudah susah payah ber-cosplay menjadi si sulung Elric bersaudara._

"Kau ingin tahu rencanaku yang brilliant ini?" tanya Izuku.

"Sudahlah jangan basa-basi."

"Spinner yang keren dan tangguh akan menjadi pemain utama dalam drama _pembebasan Stain_."

"E-eh? Se-sekeren itukah aku?" satu lagi kelemahan Spinner, mudah tersipu hanya dengan sekali pujian.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku menjadi rekanmu bukan? coba banyangkan semua Koran memuat tentang Spinner. Uh aku saja merinding membayangkannya."

"Y-ya… kalau kau bicara begitu."

"Nah karena aku bicara seperti itu," Izuku menoleh diikuti oleh Spinner, tampaknya mereka benar-benar menarik perhatian sekitar. Lihat saja sekitar lima puluh orang sudah nyaris mengelilingi mereka. "Bagaimana kalau Spinner yang hebat ini menunjukan pada mereka seperti apa akhir dari para bajingan kota. Ingatkan, _Hero adalah mereka yang mau sukarela menolong tanpa pamrih_."

Hanya sekali dorongan. Izuku sukses mendorong Spinner. Kini bukan lagi spinner yang tersipu melainkan sosok dengan tawa keras menyayat semua orang dengan pedang uniknya.

Izuku berjalan meninggalkan Spinner. Dia tak perlu memeriksa hasilnya. Dia sudah tahu jika Spinner memang tangguh. Izuku bukan seorang penjilat, dia memuji sesuai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tempat ini tidak cocok untukmu. Nona, ada banyak bajingan yang tidak pantas kau lihat."

Di balik sudut tong sampah muncul seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat mengilat berhias jepit rambut bermodel kupu-kupu perak.

Izuku mengulas senyum, mencoba memeberi ketenangan kepada wanita itu. "Jangan takut. Temanku sudah membereskan semuanya."

Gadis itu tampak kebingungan sebelum akhirnya sadar dan merundukan kepalanya dalam, mengingatkan Izuku pada Miho, karakter utama serial Orange. Dia menatap Izuku lekat-lekat sebelum beranjak pergi. "Te-terima kasih banyak!"

Izuku memastikan gadis itu pergi dengan selamat sebelum melanjutkan kembali urusannya. Mungkin tidak buruk juga menunggu Spinner menghabisi para sampah itu. setidaknya dia bisa menikmati malam natal di tengah gang sempit dan bau ini.

"Fiuh tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa," kata Spinner." Lima pulu—ah tidak enam puluh sembilan dalam waktu lima menit. Rekor baru bukan?"

Izuku melihat setumpuk manusia bercampur antara sekarat dan mati jauh di sana. Dalam hal ini Spinner memang paling ahlinya. "Yah setidaknya kita sudah membantu tugas para Polisi."

"Oi. Sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana cara membebaskan Stain!" tuntut Spinner.

"Kau juga akan tahu nantinya."

"Apa!"

Izuku mengakat bahu dan pergi meninggalkan Spinner seakan tak terjadi apapun. Manusia kadal itu mencak-mencak seperti _Pitcher_ Kidal kebanggan Seido. Selama sisa perjalanan Spinner tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan segala apapun yang dipikirkannya dan Izuku membalas enteng, hingga gang itu menjadi ramai daripada biasanya.

"Tempat ini sama sekali tak pernah berubah." Kata Spinner menatap bar tua di depannya.

"Ah kau benar. Mungkin sudah saatnya aliansi mengumpulkan dana untuk perbaikan. Kupikir tak ada salahnya memiliki markas yang hebat, seperti markas milik _Momonga_?"

Spinner tak menjawab dan berjalan memasuki bar diikuti oleh Izuku. Dalam ruang remang berbau alkohol, rokok, arang dan darah bercampur menjadi satu. semua orang yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, menoleh begitu Spinner dan Izuku masuk. Tampaknya mereka yang terakhir datang.

"Kalian terlambat tujuh belas menit." Suara serak yang Izuku tahu berasal dari Shigaraki Tomura. Pria surai baby blue yang sayangnya tidak pantas dengan perawakannya. Izuku membelas dengan senyum terbuka. Ah lama-lama mungkin dia akan menjadi All Might kalau banyak menebar senyum.

"Ada pesta kecil yang harus kami berdua hadiri. _Ne, Spinner?"_

"Entahlah." Spinner membalas ketus dan bergabung dengan Dabi serta Jin. Pria kadal satu ini memang punya hubungan buruk dengan Tomura.

"Sudahlah Tomura, lagipula semuanya sudah berkumpul." Terdengar suara dingin di ujung ruangan. Susah memastikan sosok itu dengan cahaya minim seperti ini. tapi Izuku hafal betul pakaian formal yang dikenakannya. "Selamat datang anaku Izuku."

"Ah. Aku pulang _Father_."[]


	2. Todoroki Shoto

**Todoroki Shouto**

Todoroki Shouto selalu merasa kesepian jika melihat taburan bintang bersinar seperti berlian yang berserakan di atas kelamnya langit. Sekalipun tak pernah mengakuinya, bohong jika dia baik-baik saja. Semilir angin juga seakan menambah tumpukan emosi negatif dalam hatinya. Tapi, rasa seperti ini sudah menjadi sebuah candu. Sekalipun sesak, Shouto suka dengan Malam.

Malam identik dengan kesendirian, kemuraman dan hal-hal dramtis seperti itu. cocok untuknya. Sekalipun ada sosok kakak yang teledor, ibu yang kini mulai terbuka untuknya atau si brengsek yang menjadi noda dalam darah dagingnya begitupula kedatangan orang-orang baru, kekosongan dalam hati Shouto tak akan bisa terobati. Satu-satunya cara adalah memutar waktu dengan bantuan robot kucing penyuka dorayaki.

 _Konyol_

"Oh sudah kuduga kau disini."

Shouto menoleh, menemukan si ketua kelas berjalan sambil membawa beberapa makanan kecil dan kantung plastik mini. "Memang lebih enak memandang bintang daripada berdiam dalam kamar penuh bau obat bukan?"

Shouto tersenyum kecil dan memberikan sedikit tempat di atas kursi kayu itu.

"Mau coklat? Baik untuk memperbaiki suasana. Kakakku sering berkata siapapun orang yang menciptakan resep coklat dia adalah Pahlawan yang lebih baik daripada seribu _All Might_ ," kata Iida Tenya.

" _Sensei_ bisa menangis jika seorang ketua kelas berkata seperti itu," Shouto menerima sebungkus _Snickers_ dan langsung menelannya utuh.

"Ha ha ha mungkin bisa kurekomendasikan untuk membangun pabrik coklat. Akhir-akhir ini bisnis makanan kecil sedang dalam masa terbaiknya."

Shouto diam dan memilih kembali memandang langit malam. Dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Iida. Bisa bercengkrama seperti ini pun adalah hasil dari pertempuran Stain yang tak terduga. Tapi tetap saja sekalipun Iida masuk, tetap tak akan merubah kekosongan seorang Todoroki Junior.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Shoto. "Apa sudah ada kabar dari dokter?"

Iida termenung sejenak. "Tampaknya tangan kiriku tak akan bisa digunakan sementara waktu. kedua tanganku memang remuk, tapi tampaknya justru tangan kiriku lah yang paling parah. Mereka bilang 'ada jaringan yang rusak dan sehingga mengalami disfungsi'"

Shoto melirik Iida memandang kedua tangan berbalut perban. Tentu saja dia tahu seberapa parah lukanya. Tampaknya Stain memang tidak main-main ketika menghajar musuhnya.

"Memang akan ada efek seperti jari-jariku yang kaku, tapi kemungkinan bisa disembuhkan lewat operasi transplantasi saraf."

Shoto memilih diam. Rasa coklat sudah pudar sejak beberpa menit lalu. Tubunya mulai mengigil kerena udara malam. Tapi dia tetap dalam posisinya. Mendegarkan orang yang talah megalami kejadian tak mengenakan adalah kegiatan kecil seorang pahlawan. _Setidaknya itu adalah rangkain celoteh dari teman masa kecilnya dulu_.

"Kupikir, aku ingin membiarkan keadaannya terus begini hingga aku memahami apa itu pahlawan," kata Iida. "melihat Stain, tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku seperti termakan nafsu buta dan sekejap hanya ada satu yang harus kulakukan, yaitu membalas dendam, sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh dimiliki oleh seorang pahlawan."

Keduanya terdiam. Terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Tak ada yang sempurna sekalipun itu seorang _Pahlawan_ _pro_ ," kata Shouto. "Karena kita manusia dan pahlawan hanyalah gelar. Teori, kata bijak boleh ditanamkan untuk membentuk pahlawan yang ideal. Namun pada akhirnya semua kembali ke dalam diri setiap manusia. Entah akan berakhir seperti Stain, simbol kedamaian, pembalas dendam ataupun pendiam sepertiku, semua tergantung bagaimana diri kita memoles kehidupan itu sendiri."

Shouto bangkit dan mengamati taburan bintang sambil berpengangan pagar pembatas. Entah kenapa ada suatu dorongan kecil yang sudah lama tak dirasa kini meluap-luap ingin dikeluarkan.

"aku pernah berkata 'jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari orang yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu'"

Iida mengangguk. Tentu saja, kata-kata itu teringat jelas, karena Sembilan kata itulah yang menjadi pendorong baginya untuk bisa membalikan apa yang sudah diucapkan sang _Hero killer_ tentang dirinya yang seorang pahlawan palsu.

"Sebenarnya itu ditujukan untukku."

"Untukmu?" tanya Iida tidak mengerti.

"Dulu temanku berkata, bahwa orang yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu akan memberikan suatu dorongan yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Awalnya aku menganggap ini sebagai rasa untuk menganggumi, tapi setelah kupikir lagi… mungkin yang dimaksudkan oleh temanku adalah untuk melampaui dan menjadi jauh lebih baik dari orang kau kagumi."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Iida tak pernah menyangka jika Shouto memiliki sisi lain seperti ini. Selama ini dia menanggap anak Endeavor ini hanyalah sosok pendiam yang penuh ambisi, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Temanmu itu pasti orang yang hebat," kata Iida yang kemudian bergabung dengan Shouto. "Entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa ingin melebihi sosok kakak yang selama ini menjadi tujuan hidupku. Rasanya temanmu itu seperti peramal. Mengucapkan pesan untuk diri kita di masa depan."

"Dia memang aneh. Cara pandangnya tentang pahlawan melebihi anak-anak seumurannya. Disaat temannya sibuk memamerkan kosei masing-masing. Dia memilih untuk mengamati orang lain dengan alasan mencari sosok pahlawan yang menurutunya benar."

"Mencari kah? Kenapa kesannya mirip Stain ya."

"Begitulah. Saat aku milhat sorot mata Stain terakhir kali, walau kecil ada sebagain yang mirip dengan cara pandang temanku itu. Hingga sekarang pun aku masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah Stain itu bisa dikatakan Villain atau pahlawan dalam konteks yang berbeda," kata Shouto.

"Sekelipun dia punya tujuan yang terdegar mulai. Dia memilih kegelapan dan itu adalah kesalahan terburuk yang tak akan pernah kumaafkan."

"Kau masih membencinya?" tanya Shouto.

"Tergantung seperti apa suasana saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya," jawab Iida.

"Begitu."

"Ah," Iida berusah mengalihkan topik tak menyenangkan ini. Sudah cukup masalah Stain. Dia ingin istirahat dan menenangkan perasaanya. "tentang temanmu itu, bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa dia juga ingin menjadi _Hero?_ "

Shouto tak langsung membalas. Dia menatap balik Iida hingga pemuda kacamata itu mendadak bingung. "Dia sudah mati."

"Oh. A-aku. Maaf aku tidak—"

"Tak apa."

Keduanya terdiam. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu tebuka menampilkan Cengiran Kirishima berserta anak-anak kelas A lainya. Shouto beruntung dia tak perlu lama-lama mengingat sosok yang melubangi hatinya itu. Bagaimana pun juga dia sudah bersumpah di depan makamnya untuk menjadi sosok pahlawan yang ideal seperti yang selalu temannya catat dalam buku kecil miliknya.

Sekalipun sulit, sekalipun ada ratusan sosok Stain di depan jalannya ataupun Endeavor dengan ambisi miliknya . Todoroki Shouto akan menjadi pahlawan yang suka ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain.

" _Kau tahu Shouchan? Aku bisa merasakan keadilan dari kedua matamu. Memang masih kecil tapi aku bersumpah kelak keadlian itu akan membawa perubahan dalam dunia ini"_ []


	3. Bakugou Katsuki

**Bakugou Katsuki**

Robot itu memiliki tinggi yang mencapai nyaris lima meter. Warna hijau kusamnya mengingatkan Katsuki dengan robot yang ditampilkan sewaktu seleksi ujian Masuk Yuei. Mata _ruby_ mirip laba-laba dan suara kercerdesan buatan memuakan telinga. Kedua tanganya sudah gatal ingin meledakan rongsokan besi itu. Mungkin yang membedakannya dengan robot waktu itu adalah bentuknya yang kini jauh lebih _artistic_. _Cerberus_ kepala tiga dengan warna api berbeda dari tiap mulutnya. _Ceh siapa sangka pecinta jeans itu memiliki ruang pelatihan semenarik ini!_

Sudah seminggu sejak _monster 1A_ itu memilih _Genius Co_ sebagai tempat dia menjalani PKL. Dan selama seminggu itu tak hentinya giginya bergemetuk menahan kesal. _Tentu saja! Siapa sudi lima jam harus duduk manis dan mendengarkan celotahan tak bermutu selagi rambutmu ditata seperti perempuan di salon_. Tak sampai disitu, jam sore Katsuki juga harus terbuang percuma dihabiskan dengan ajaran 'cara menjadi Hero yang _Stylish and Cool_ '. Dan selama itu pula tak ada sesi _menghabisi_ atau setidaknya adrenalin yang bisa memacu setan kecil Bakugou Katsuki. Alahasil ponsel pemberian ayah tercinta remuk ketika si berisik Kirishima memposting foto di _instagram_ ketika sedang menyelamatkan anak kecil dari amukan mutan gila.

* **BLARR** *

Ledakan itu menggetarkan seisi arena tanding buatan. Sekalipun terpasang segala keamanan dan kecanggihan sistem, amukan Bakugou jelas-jelas satu hal yang tak terpikir oleh sang peracang. Terlebih jika _Kosei Bakuha_ mencapai titik tertinggi menyisakan rongsokan besi gosong yang tadinya adalah perwujudan _Cerberus_ yang gagah.

Perlu diketahui, ruang pelatihan itu dibangun di bawah tanah dengan luas yang mungkin seluas GBK. Tempat itu juga dilengkapi peralatan modern untuk mendungkung kinerja dan fungsi ruangan tersebut dibuat.

"Sialan! Ini masih belum memuaskan apapun!"

Seperti biasa Katsuki selalu mengeluarkan semuanya dengan suara keras dan kasar.

Katsuki terus menginjak dengan kesal sisa-sisa lempengan besi, berharap _Cerberus_ itu memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang dapat membuat dirinya bisa terus memlampiaskan semua emosi kekesalannya. Setidaknya PKL-nya membuahkan hasil, sekalipun harus menyelinap tiap malam seperti maling dan menjadikan pusat pelatihan milik pencinta Jeans itu tempat memuntahkan semua gejolak emosinya.

"Jadi benar rupanya? Kalau ada yang menyusup dan mengacuhkan tempat ini beberapa hari terakhir," suara tak asing itu membuat Bakugou mendecak sebal. Kenapa dari semua orang, harus dia yang menyebabkan emosinya meledak itu muncul. Melihat wajahnya saja semakin membuat timbunan frustasinya meningkat.

"Apa!? Kau tidak suka cara ku untuk menjadi Hero!?"

Best Jeanist diam menatap Katsuki sebelum beralih ke rongsokan besi yang tadinya adalah _Cerberus_. Dia sedikit kecewa, padahal robot itu sudah dia persiapkan sebagai kejutan untuk masa akhir PKL tahun ini.

"Sekalipun aku bilang tidak suka," Best melangkah tanpa takut Katsuki melakukan tindakan macam-macam. Dia masih menyempatkan diri menata rambut kebanggannya. "pada akhirnya kau tak akan berubah dalam waktu beberapa hari. Tugasku hanyalah mengarahkan bibit-bibit baru Hero masa depan."

Katsuki tertawa mengejek. "Oh jadi ini saatnya untuk waktu menasehati? Luar biasa sekali. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi psikolog dan bermain dengan orang-orang tidak waras !? cukup aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!"

Katsuki berjalan melewati Best begitu saja, seakan tak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Setidaknya emosi dalam hatinya sudah sedikit tersalurkan dengan cara yang di suka. Masa bodoh dengan aturan Aizwa _sensei_ tentang 'menjaga sikap'. Bakugou Katsuki bukanlah orang yang akan mau tunduk perintah orang lain begitu saja.

Ketika akan menekan tombol keluar, tiba-tiba saja tralis hitam meluncur turun dan nyaris mengenai tangan kanannya. Katsuki bisa saja terluka jika dia tak memiliki ketangkasan yang bagus. Katsuki mundur dan melongok. Menatap pria di belakangnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Apa ini? aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu sialan!" kata Katsuki.

Best Jeanist memasukan remote kecil ke dalam saku dan berjalan ke arah meja kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dinding putih. "Kebetulan sore tadi aku belum menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku? Kita bisa mengobrol santai."

"Huh!? Kau ingin melucu?" Katsuki mengakat sebelah alis. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami pria ini.

Best tidak memperdulikan dan dengan sekali tepukan sebuah kursi muncul dari lantai. Sebelumnya kerusakan yang diseabkan oleh Katsuki telah terlebih dahulu disingkirkan.

Best duduk di salah satu kursi, menyiapkan racikan teh dan dalam waktu singkat aroma segar daun teh tercium. "Duduklah. Tidak sopan mengacuhkan pemilik rumah yang sudah menjamu tamunya susah payah."

Katsuki masih diam dan melihat Hero nomor empat itu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang yang sudah seenaknya mengatakan 'aku tidak suka dirimu' sebagai salam pembuka pertemuan mereka.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini." Katsuki masih tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tidak sebelum kita mengobrol."

"Aku tidak punya waktu meladenimu sialan!" emosi Katsuki mulai pecah.

Best masih menjaga ketenanganya. "Hanya meminta waktumu tak lebih lima belas menit. semua nilai _minus_ -mu dalam PKL akan ku hapuskan, dengan begitu kita impas bukan?"

"Kau menyogokku?"

"Aku hanya memberikan beberapa pilihan disini."

Katsuki berdecak sebal dan menyumpah serapah terang-terangan tak peduli Best itu mendengarkannya atau tidak. Dia mendekat dan duduk dengan kasar masih menatap Best dengan tatapan memusuhi. "Katakan apa maumu!"

Best menyesap teh nya perlahan. "Aku heran bagaimana teman sekelasmu betah memiliki anggota kelas sepertimu."

"Itu kerana mereka bodoh!"

"Pintar dan cakap, namun tertutupi oleh harga diri yang salah jalur dan arogansi. Aku bisa menjabarkan banyak hal tentangmu."

"Sudahlah pecinta jeens! Katakan apa mau mu. Kalua Cuma sekedar mengejek, aku bisa menyerankan hal yang lebih bagus." Katsuki memamerkan letupan ledakan di kedua telapak tangannya.

Best menghela nafas pelan, menatap Katsuki sejenak sebelum menuangkan isi teh keduanya. Dia mencobah menyusun kata yang tepat agar pemuda di depannya ini tidak meledak-ledak.

"Aku mengenal banyak jenis Hero. Mulai dari mereka yang benar-benar mengabdi demi masyarakat, mencari harta, ketenaran ataupun yang paling konyol seperti menjadi hero karena hobi…"

Best terdiam sejenak dan menyesap teh nya. Katsuki masih diam walau dari ruatnya kentara dia sedang menahan emosi untuk tidak segera mengakari pembicaraan membosankan ini. Katsuki sama sekali tak menyentuh apapun di atas meja.

"Dan aku bisa melihat jelas dalam dirimu… ada ambisi yang bisa disamakan dengan milik Endeavor. Oh mungkin jauh lebih dalam, katakanlah _balas dendam_?"

Mendadak atmosfir dalam ruangan ini panas seakan ada yang menyalakan tungku besar. Padahal pendingain ruangan masuh berfungsi normal. Best masih terus menatap anak didiknya. Dia tahu Katsuki sedang menahan emosi untuk tidak langsung memukulnya.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku," kata Katsuki penuh penekanan.

"Tidak banyak. Sekalipun Yuei mengirimkan data dirimu. Itu hanya sebatas nilai serta perkembanganmu sebagai calon Hero. Aku hanya melihat dari apa yang sudah kualami dan, _hero_ sepertimu tak akan pernah bisa menemukan kebahagian."

Meja itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Cangkir mahal yang Best dapatkan dari cina kini hanya tinggal pecahan beling tak berharga. Pahlawan nomor empat itu masih tetap tak bergeming. Dia memang sudah yakin Katsuki akan bersikap seperti ini.

Katsuki menghancurkan meja dan tertawa dengan suara yang jauh dari predikat baik seorang _Hero_.

"Menemukan kebahagian katamu! Memangnya kau tahu seperti apa kebahagiaan yang kucari huh! Hero sialan!"

"Bakugou dengar. Aku tidak tahu kebahagian seperti apa yang kauinginkan. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah kau harus menurunkan sisi negatifmu. Hero bukanlah ada untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka ada untuk masyarakat. Mengabdi demi kepentingan umum.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti ambisi milikmu. Tapi sorot mata yang kau miliki adalah milik orang-orang yang pada akhirnya akan terjermus ke dalam lembah kejahatan."

Katsuki berjalan mendekat hingga pahlawan pro dan calon pahlawan itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Sejak lima tahun Best mendapat ijin sebagai pengawas PKL, tak pernah sekalipun ada seorang murid seperti Bakugou katsuki.

Pemenang olimpiade olahraga itu hanya diam. Tapi, ekspresi wajah Katsuki sekarang sudah menunjukan semua apa yang dirasakan hatinya. _Emosi bercampur yang tak akan bisa reda hanya dengan pukulan atau perkataan_.

Katsuki pergi begitu saja. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar setelah dengan begitu mudah menghancurkan tralis besi. Best tidak mencegah dan membiarkan Katsuki bertingkah seenaknya seperti suara ledakan yang kini dia dengar dari arah lorong.

"Sepertinya aku belum bisa menjadi guru yang baik," Best berjalan memungut pecahan cangkir dan memasukannya ke dalam plastik sebelum dibuang ke saluran pembuangan. "Kalau kau masih hidup… apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghadapi murid seperti ini. _Ne_ , _Midoriya-senpai_."

Dan hingga akhir masa PKL, seorang Best Jeanist belum bisa merubah Bakugou Katsuki.[]


	4. Chapter 01 Yakuza Ito

**Chapter 01**

 **Yakuza, Ito**

Shizuchi dikenal sebagai tanahnya Yakuza. Bukannya berlebihan, tapi sejak zaman Tokugawa masyarakat Edo (sekarang Tokyo) mengenal bahwa daerah milik pribadi itu adalah pusat mafia Jepang beroperasi, khususnya mafia barat. Lokasi itu jauh dari keramaian kota, berada di antara arteri penghubung prefektur. Jika kau dari Tokyo hanya akan butuh satu jam jika memang berniat berkunjung. Tapi sangat tidak disarankan jika kunjungan tersebut bertujuan untuk sekedar ramah tamah. Yakuza bukanlah sejenis klub otaku. Mereka pedagang, Mafia. Pengusa bisnis gelap negeri sakura.

Ada tiga Klan yang kini mengusai Yakuza barat. Kane, Ito dan Ryuu. Masing-masing klan memiliki tanah masing-masing dan Shizuchi adalah Tanah miliki Ito, klan Yakuza dengan anggota terebanyak sekitar 200 Orang. Mereka—Ito—jugalah yang kini memimpin komunitas Yakuza dibanding dua klan lain. Selama lima puluh tahun Ito Kamari berhasil membuktikan bahwa Kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil dan kini anaknya Ito Yazu adalah penerus kejayaan sang Ayah.

Jika Ito Kamari adalah diktaktor, maka Ito Yazu adalah malaikat. Dia keras itu terlihat dari sepak terjangnya sejak dia dipercaya memimpin Yakuza. Tapi, ketika bersama orang anggota klan terlebih keluarga kecilnya dia adalah Ayah semuanya. Dan semua itu membuat nama Ito menjadi lebih besar dalam komunitas. _Setidaknya_ , _hingga remaja lima belas tahun mengetuk pintu malam Kamis itu._

Ito Yazu masih mengingat jelas saat-saat itu. Dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya tengah santai menikmati _dinner_ ditemani bulan cerah di bulan desember yang menyenangkan. Anaknya yang cantik jelita Ito Mei, antusias menceritakan kisah hidup sekolahnya di Amerika. Dia gadis enerjik, pintar dan berwawasan luas. Yazu bersumpah tak akan mengijinkan anak gadisnya terkontaminasi dunia kotor Yakuza. Istrinya, Ito Ono yang tak kalah cantik hanya tersenyum begitu pula dengan dirinya. Ito Yazu beruntung bisa menemukan wanita keibuan itu. Pertemuan yang indah di bawah Sakura yang berguguran.

Tapi siapa sangka jika malam itu adalah waktu terakhir dia bisa melepas senyum, sisi lain sebagai seorang bos mafia Jepang. Raut wajah Zoko—asisten kepercayaannya—kala itu tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Itu awal permulaan tragedi ini.

Rumah megah Ito hangus diamuk kobaran api panas. Salah satu eksistensi bentuk neraka itu dengan cepat membakar Rumah kuno khas Jepang yang sudah berdiri bahkan sebelum Ito lahir.

Zoko dan hampir semua anak buahnya mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Entah mati terbakar atau mati di tangan remaja brengsek itu, Ito tak bisa bepikir jernih menerima fakta tersebut. Mereka mati mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi nama besar Ito.

Dan Istri serta anaknya…. Tidak! Ito tak mau mengingatnya. Itu terlalu menyakitakan.

Ito murka dan ini semua karena kedatangan bocah keparat yang menatapnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

Izuku menguap lebar dan mengambil notes kecil dari balik mantelnya. Dia menulis beberapa informasi baru dan membaca kembali semua dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Sudah dua hari dia tidak tidur.

" _Etto_ … Ito-san bukan? salah satu dari tiga pemimpin Yakuza cabang barat. Pria 45 tahun yang memiliki pengaruh besar dalam dunia politik Jepang. Mengusai hampir seluruh usaha perjudian. Dan Wow, salah satu aktifis penentang _Kosei_ … ?"—Izuku hampir tertawa saat itu—"bukankah itu memalukan? Padahal dari sumberku, keluarga Ito banyak menculik anak-anak berkemampuan untuk dijadikan bidak permainan kotormu," Izuku menutup notes kecil itu dan memandang pria di depannya. Mata mengantuknya berubah menjadi tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Pria di depannya ini salah satu jenis manusia yang sangat dibenci oleh Izuku.

"Permainanmu sungguh menggelikan Ito-san. Itulah kenapa aku benci politik,"

Ito menarik napas perlahan. Seorang Bushido haruslah tenang dalam menghadapi segala masalah. Toh kariri Yakuza juga tak jauh dari situasi semacam ini. "Kau hanyalah bocah yang tidak mengerti apapun,"

Izuku mendungus. "Tidak mengerti apapun ya? Ya, Memang aku sama sekali tidak memahami skema politik. Aku saja tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan bangku sekolah. selama ini _Stain_ dan _Father_ lah yang mengajariku. Dan apa kau tahu Ito san? _Mereka berdua mengajariku cara membunuh orang-orang sepertimu_."

Biasanya musuh yang dihadapi Izuku akan ketakutan melihat senyumnya. Tapi tidak dengan Ito, dia hanya diam dan semakin menguatkan pegangan katana kebanggannya. Ajaran Bushido telah meresap jauh dalam raganya.

"Kau hanyalah seorang pembunuh."

"Wah kejam sekali~ padahal kau sendiri sudah membunuh ratusan orang demi ambisimu."

"Aku melakukan semua itu demi orang-orang yang kusayangi."

"Alasan yang menjijkan."

Ito langsung melesat maju. Gerakannya luar biasa cepat untuk pria kepala empat. Izuku nyaris kehilangan kepalanya jika dia tidak sadar dan menghindar lebih dulu. Hanya tepi telinga kanan yang tergores. Tidak dalam, tapi pasti akan membekas dan itu sakit.

"Lumayan juga," Ito langsung berbalik dan melakukan serangan yang sama, namun lebih cepat. Izuku mendecih pelan dan menarik pedang tak jauh darinya dengan Kosei miliknya. Stain pernah mengajari dia beberapa teknik. Namun, semua itu tak berbanding apa-apa dengan gaya bertarung Ito Yazu. Pengalaman berpedangnya tak sebanding dengan pria yang sejak kecil sudah ditempa untuk menjadi seorang samurai.

Keduannya beradu dengan epik, walau sebenarnya Izuku berkali-kali nyaris terbunuh. Ito terus menekan Izuku, pria itu sama sekali tidak meberi celah. Kosei tak berguna sama sekali saat itu, Izuku mendecih dia hanya bisa berharap apa yang dia pelajari dari Stain bisa membuatnya menjauh dari pintu kematian.

Dia memang sudah banyak merebut kehidupan orang lain. Namun, bukan berarti dia tidak takut dengan kematian. Semua orang juga akan takut ketika berada dalam kondisi tersudut seperti ini.

Ito Yazu tampak tidak menahan sedikitpun. Bahkan, dia semakin menjadi. Kini haya ada satu tujuan. Bunuh bajingan di depannya ini.

"Sekarang!"

Izuku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Ito. Dia hanya melihat pria itu menyudahi pertarungan dan menyeringai. Pria itu meloncat kebelakang, menjauh. Itu membuat Izuku semakin gagal paham.

Namun apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya seketika membuka tabir kebodohan sejenak itu. Izuku sadar dirinya telah masuk dalam perangkap. Dia menoleh, dua orang—pria wanita—keluar dari semak dengan masing-masing menggenggam pedang yang mengarah ke arahnya.

'dia'

Izuku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka musuhnya tahu titik lemahnya. Padahal dia yakin, sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini Izuku sudah sangat berhati-hati.

Alahasil serangan kejutan itu sukes menusuk hingga menganai paru-paru menembus keluar dadanya. Darah keluar dari mulutnya dan Izuku langsung terjatuh dengan suara debuman yang keras.

Ito menghela nafas dan menyeka keringat. Dia memasukan pedangnya dan berjalan. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung, tubuhnya sudah renta untuk melakukan pertarungan seperti ini.,

Dia melihat dan memastikan bahwa bocah keparat itu memang benar-benar mati. Dan melihat darah yang mengalir seperti sungai Arakawa di masa Sengoku mata Ito berkilat-kilat senang. Dia puas.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan Ito. Klan kami sudah memimpin Yakuza selama beberapa generasi. Dan selama itu, kami sudah banyak menghadapi musuh beraneka ragam."

Tanpa ampun Ito menginjak kepala Izuku, seakan melampiaskan semua kekesalannya. Dendam keluarga besarnya. "Kau pasti berpikir bagaimana bisa aku mengetahuinya bukan? aku sendiri terkejut mendengarnya saat itu. _Bloody Mask tidak bisa menggunakan Kosei saat terdesak_ … kelemahan yang menggelikan—UHUK! UHUK!"

"Bos!" kedua anak buahnya itu langsung menerima tubuh Ito yang nyaris ambruk. Pria itu memeras dadanya. Penyakit jantungnya kembali muncul. dia segera menelan sebuah pil yang tentunya dengan bantuan anak buahnya. Merasa lebih baik, Ito kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi kini semua sudah selesai…. Walau aku tidak bisa membunuhmu secara langsung…. Tapi dengan begini kematian keluargaku tidak sia-sia… _bloody mask_ …"

Ito kembali nyaris tersungkur. Nyantaya Obat tak bisa memulihkan kesehatannya seperti biasa. Kedua anak buahnya langsung membawa bos mereka pergi menjauh.

"Maaf membuat kalian repot," Kata Ito di sela-sela nafasnya tersengal.

"Bos bicara apa? Sebagai bawahan sudah kewajiban untuk menolong bos. Bos sudah bertarung dengan keren hari ini." kata Zego, pria bertubuh tinggi dengan aksen amerika latin.

"Itu benar bos, jika saja ini zaman feodal aku pasti rela menjadi selir bos," hibur Eri, wanita pendek dengan logat kansai yang kental.

"Oi jaga bicara mu wanita bodoh! Dia ini bos kita tahu!"

"Memanganya kenapa? Dulu bos pernah memujiku bahwa aku wanita cantik berhati baja."

"Tceh!"

Ito tersenyum. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki anak buah yang selamat. Mungkin akan sangat sulit membangun kembali Klan. Tapi Ito yakin, kemungkinan klan kembali Berjaya ada dan Ito siap mencapainya dengan cara apapun.

"Aku terkejut kau mengetahui kelemahan terbesarku Ito-san."

Suara itu bagai horor untuk mereka bertiga. Ketiganya menatap tidak percaya tubuh tersungkur itu bangkit perlahan, seperti adegan zombie yang kini booming di film-film bioskop.

Izuku berdiri selayaknya orang bangun dari tidur panjang. Dia meregangkan otot-otonya, seolah-olah kedua pedang yang menusuk dirinya tak pernah ada. Ketiga Yakuza itu pucat pasi dan Izuku melempar senyum ke arah mereka.

"Tadi itu sakit sekali lo~ mungkin ini yang dirasakan oleh _Sasori ya?_ Ah mungkin kalian tidak mengenalnya. Dia salah satu tokoh dalam serial Naruto…" Izuku menarik salah satu pedang dari belakang, sesekali ia mengerang kesakitan dan darah keluar dari luka ketika pedang itu ditarik. Hal yang sama juga terjadi saat Izuku menarik pedang yang satunya. "tapi, Yakuza seperti kalian pasti tak pernah membaca komik sama sekali bukan? betapa suramnya hidup kalian."

Eri menahan diri agar tidak muntah saat itu sedangkan Ito dan Zego berusaha untuk mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat, sekalipun logika mereka menolak hal itu. Izuku senderi masih menampilkan ekspresi seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Luka itu dengan ajaibnya menutup. Bahkan jika mata tajam Zego tak salah, serat otot yang robek begitu juga jaringan organ itu bergerak menutup, seolah pria di depanya ini mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi seperti tokoh kartun yang pernah dia tonton waktu kecil.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Si-siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"Aku?," Izuku membelas ucapan Ito dengan senyum yang menggelikan. "Deku. Itu namaku. Tapi ah! Kalian juga boleh panggil aku _Bloody Mask_ apapun boleh kok. Toh pada akhirnya kalian juga akan mati."

"Bos! Aku tahu dunia ini memang gila," kata Zego tidak melepaskan pandangan dari sosok yang mengaku bernama Deku. "Tapi bukannya manusia tidak memiliki lebih dari dua jenis _kosei_ dalam tubuhnya. Se-sedangkan dia, dia sudah menggunakan dua kemampuan… menyemburkan api dan gaya tarik yang aneh—"

"Bukan gaya tarik aneh tuan Mafia, itu kemampuan kosei yang diturunkan dari ibuku yang cantik. Mudahnya itu adalah kosei yang bisa membuatku menarik benda-benda disekitarku. Yah.. awalnya hanya bisa menarik benda-benda kecil. Tapi setelah mengalami banyak hal, aku sedikit mengembangkannya."

Ketiganya hanya diam. Mereka terlalu syok untuk menerima fakta yang ada.

"Ah, tentang _kosei_ ," kata Izuku. "sebenarnya itu teori salah jika manusia maksimal hanya memiliki dua jenis. Kalau kalian mau tahu, aku mengenal seorang yang punya lebih dari sepuluh."

"Mo-monster… kau ini Monster!" tuduh Eri.

Izuku tertawa mendengarnya. Tawanya terdengar seperti Joker. "Monster katamu? Kukatakan padamu nona," remaja itu mengarahkan tangannya dan saat itu juga tubuh Eri tertarik ke arah Izuku.

"Eri!" jerit Zego.

Kejadian itu sungguh sanagt cepat. Baik Zego dan Ito, keduanya hanya bisa berteriak kosong saat pedang yang tadinya digunakan sebagai serangan _final_ untuk musuk mereka kini menusuk perut Eri.

Izuku menatap Eri yang mendelik kaget dengan seringai. "Menurutku, monster adalah mereka yang menggunakan kedok _Hero_ demi ambisi kotor mereka," Izuku mendorong pedang itu hingga menembus bagian belakang. Eri hanya bisa memuntahkan darah menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. "dan kau tahu nona? Dunia sekarang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang seperti itu, termasuk kalian juga. Monster yang telah membakar habis sebuah panti asuhan hanya karena menginginkan sejumlah anak malang untuk sekedar dijadikan bawahan."

Izuku memandang hina Eri sebelum melempar tubuh wanita itu ke arah sebuah pohon. Benturan dengan batang pohon, hanya memperparah luka di perutnya sebelum Eri tertunduk lemas dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir karena banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Zego yang dimakan emosi langsung berlari ke arah Izuku. Pikirannya kacau. Suara seruan dari bos-nya sama sekali tidak dia gubris.

"Brengsek kau!"

"Zego jangan!"

Izuku sekali lagi terseyum tangannya menarik pedang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sayang sekali ya, tapi tenang saja. Kau juga akan segera menyusulnya kok."

Izuku melempar pedang itu layaknya melempar frsbee ke seekor anjing dan dengan sempurna pedang itu berhasil melukai pria asal Guatemala itu, tepat di bagian dada sebelah kiri.

"Ohok!" Zego terdiam sejenak sebelum tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Tapi, tidak langsung menyerah. Dia mencoba bangkit, mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya. Tanganya berusaha meraih sosok wanita yang dicintainya. Padahal dia berjanji akan membawa wanita itu pulang untuk diperkenalkan dengan kakeknya. Zego cinta mati dengan sosok Mizukawa Eri.

"Sayonara Zego-san. _Inferno_ ," Dan nyawa Zego berakhir saat Izuku menyemburkan api kemerahan membakar hangus pria tersebut.

Ito memandang nanar. Kini tak ada lagi anggota keluarganya yang selamat. Dalam satu malam Klan Ito yang tersohor dalam dunia bawan tanah hancur di bawah pimpinannya. Ketua ke 47 klan Ito telah gagal menjalankan tugasnya.

"Bu-bunuh aku," kini tak ada lagi harapan. Ito sudah tak peduli lagi dengan impiannya untuk membawa nama Ito semakin besar dalam pergaulan mafia Jepang. Dia sudah kehilangan segalanya. Keluarga dan para bawahannya mati di depan kedua matanya. "kumohoh bunuh aku…"

Izuku berjalan mendekat. Dia menunduk dan mengangkat wajah pria malang itu. "Maafkan aku Ito-san andai kau tidak melakukan semua itu, aku tak akan tega membunuh keluarga ini. aku tahu Klan Ito sangat menghargai satu sama lain… aku tahu kalian mafia yang baik. Tapi tetap saja kalian telah membuat anak-anak itu kehilangan apa yang mereka cintai. Sekali lagi maafkan aku dan biarkan aku mencabut nyawamu."

Malam itu 29 Desember. Ito, sebuah Klan pemimpin Yakuza hancur dalam waktu tiga jam oleh seorang Midoriya Izuku.

 **(1)**

Todoroki hanya berjalan diam mengikuti rombongan anak kelas A. Kali ini mereka akan mengadakan Camp pelatihan setelah repotnya masa-masa ujian. Sesuatu yang sering terjadi dalam kehidupan sekolah SMA biasa.

Kaminari dan tiga siswa peringkat bawah lainnya tak bosan-bosanya mengumbar kesenangan mereka pada siapapun yang mau mendengarkan. Lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan memang sudah berkah tersendiri. _Ah andai todoroki bisa mudah berbaur dengan anak-anak ini pasti akan terasa menyenangkan_.

"Todoroki? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Momo memecah lamuan Todoroki yang entah sejak kapan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan."

Todoroki selalu berpikir. Entah kenapa sejak tes lusa kemarin gadis itu sering mengajak dirinya mengobrol. Padahal Todoroki tahu bahwa dia bukan tipe yang asyik untuk di ajak mengobrol.

"Pasti berat ya. Aku dengar ayahmu membuka cabang kantor baru di Hokaido. Dia benar-benar laki-laki ambisius," puji Momo yang sebenarnya tak Todoroki suka. Dia benci jika ada yang memuji ayahnya di depan hidungnya. Tapi, ikatan teman jauh lebih penting. Todoroki tidak mau merusaknya hanya karena kegoisan semata.

"Dia memang orang yang seperti itu. Ambisius dan selalu melakukan apapun untuk tujuan yang menurtuku sangat bodoh. Anehnya masih ada saja orang yang mengangguminya sebagai Hero," kata Todoroki.

Momo tertawa kecut, seakan bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar dari mulut pria di sampingnya.

"A-ah be-begitu ya… aku baru tahu."

"Dia bukan Hero yang pantas untuk disanjung."

Keduanya terdiam. Momo terlihat gelisah dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Jiro yang dibalas anggukan mantap si _Earphone Jack_. Todoroki sendiri tetap sama, diam dan terkesan dingin. Kedua matanya mengamati Uraraka dan Asui yang terlihat asyik mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"A-ano Todoroki. Jika boleh apa setelah camp pelatihan k-kau ada waktu?"

Todoroki menoleh. Dia bingung kenapa wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba memerah. Padahal udara sejuk tidak panas ataupun dingin. "Ada. Aku selalu punya banyak waktu luang."

"A-ah.. itu sebenarnya, kakakku sudah me-mesankan tiket bioskop tapi karena mendadak ada urusan dia tidak bisa ikut. Ja-jadi kalau kau mau, ma-mau k-kah kau menonton bersamaku…"

Todoroki mengamati gadis ini. Baru pertama dia melihat Momo menjadi sosok yang kikuk. Dan kenapa dia langsung mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kata. Yah walau sebenarnya Todoroki menangkap jelas tentang ajakan nonton itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Jiro saja? Kalian berteman bukan?"

"Ah itu, dia ada keperluan saat hari itu," tiba-tiba Momo langung bersemangat.

"Begitu? Baiklah tak masalah aku bisa menemanimu. Kupikir menonton bioskop bukan hal yang buruk. Kapan kita nonton, tempatnya ?"

"A-ah! Dua hari setelah camp bertemu saja di depan patung hachiko"

"Baiklah."

Todoroki berjalan mendahului meninggalkan Momo yang kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jiro yang sejak tadi mengamati perjuangan cinta temannya itu, mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya. "Tidak buruk juga. Nona dimabuk cinta."

"D-diam kau." Momo mendahuli jiro yang kini terkikik pelahan. Aoyama yang tanpa mereka sadari melihat sejak tadi hanya mengibaskan helai rambutnya seperti biasa. "Hm… kisah cinta yang menarik."

Rombongan 1A kini bergbung dengan murid Yuei lainnya. Mereka tengah khidmat mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah yang serasa seperti dongeng tidur. Beberapa murid berbisik dengan topik yang tak jauh-jauh dari camp pelatihan. Termasuk murid 1A sekalipun.

Todoroki nyaris saja tertidur jika bahunya tak disenggol dengan cukup keras. Dia menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Oi muka beku! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kita cari tempat."

Todoroki sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Bakugou Katsuki. Namun dia hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana anak berandal itu membawanya.[]

* * *

 **Omake**

Izuku menatap pesona langit malam Desember. Kali ini dia berada di sebuah taman tepat pukul 12 malam. Suasana sepi dengan sesekali orang tanpa tujuan hidup berjalan mondar-mandir. Bahkan telinganya sempat mendengarkan desahan seorang yang tampaknya sedang bercinta di balik semak.

"Sebentar lagi tahun baru ya?" dia memandang Bulan. Entah kenapa melihat benda langit itu dia jadi teringat dengan sebuah kenangan. Jika dipikir juga taman ini memiliki sejuta kenangan Izuku kecil sebelum dirinya dilumuri dosa.

Dia merapatkan mantelnya. Tetap saja Izuku memang benci udara dingin.

"Deku~~" suara centil nan keras terdengar dari kejahuan. Bahkan kegiatan di balik semak terhenti ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Toga berlari dengan wajah memerah. Spinner dan Dabi berjalan mengikuti dari belakang.

Toga langsung memeluk deku tercintanya dan mencium membabi buta bibir pria yang telah merebut hatinya. Izuku sendiri sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia suka menerima service dari wanita ini. Bahkan dia membalas ciuman itu dengan sebuah _French kiss_ yang memabukkan.

Bibir mereka terpisah. Saliva masih menyatu sebelum terputus. Izuku selalu suka melihat wajah gadis ini sehabis mereka berciuman. Benar-benar menggoda.

"Kau harus hati-hati _Love._ Berciuman di tempat umum. Apalagi dilihat oleh rekan yang masih jomblo"-izuku melirik Dabi dan Spinner-" bisa berakibat buruk."

Spinner hanya berdecih dan membuang muka. Dabi bersiul pelan. "Aku sudah punya. Jadi ku kembalikan ucapanmu."

"Wah benarkah? Menarik. Bagaimana kalau lain kali mita menyewa hotel dan bermain bersama-sama pasti mengasyikan. Kau setuju _Love_?"

Mata Toga berbinar-binar menatap Izuku. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan nanti. Birahinya kembali memenuhi isi kepalanya.

"Apapun untukmu Deku sayang," keduanya kembali berciuman bahkan lebih panas daripada sebelumnya. Dabi hanya diam melihat adegan R17 itu. Dia berbalik dan menepuk pelan pundak rekan satunya. "Tenang saja aku punya kenelan wanita kadal. Mau kukenalkan?"

"Diam kau!"

Setelah sesi ramah tamah yang panas, Izuku membuka topik pembicaraan serius. "Jadi ada apa kalian datang kemari? Jangan katalan kalau Shigaraki mangadakan pesta akhir tahun."

Izuku merasa konyol saat terlintas pikiran itu. Dia bisa membayangkan pria satu itu memakai topi _sinter class_ , sekalipun Natal sudah lewat.

"Jangan konyol!" Spinner langsung pertama yang membentak. Rupanya dia masih tetap membenci Shigaraki. "Mana mungkin bocah kudisan macam dia merayakan natal. Yang ada dia malah merusak suasana dengan bau nya yang menjijikan."

"Itu hanya karena kau tidak punya pacar," kata Dabi.

"Kau mengajakku bertarung?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Dabi dan Spinner memang hanya bercanda. Tapi, kerusakan setelah aksi anak-anak mereka itulah yang menjadi permasalahan. Izuku benci harus terlibat masalah, dia masih lelah dengan pertarungan sebelumnya. "Dabi. Spinner. Cukup!"

Hanya dengan sebuah rangkaian kata singkat keduanya langsung menurut. Toga duduk bersandar pada lengan Izuku memekik kegirangan. Dia paling suka saat melihat pria bintik ini memerintah orang lain.

Dabi menggaruk belakang tengkuk. Bingung memulai dari mana dia menyampaikan informasi itu.

"Bos sudah memutuskan. Beberapa hari kita akan melakukan penyerangan Yuei, tepatnya pada saat _Camp pelatihan_."

"Camp pelatihan? Kedengarannya seperti kegiatan klub olaraga," kata Izuku tertarik.

"Tapi memang itulah yang mereka lakukan. Melatih para bibit pahlawan. Lagipula dari laporan mata-mata kita sepertinya Yuei benar-benar mengambil langkah tegas semenjak insiden Stain. Mereka jauh lebih berhati-hati sekarang."

"Tch! Mereka tak lebih sekedar pemalsu. Akan kutunjukan nanti ketika aku berhadapan dengan mereka."

Izuku menghiraukan Spinner. Dia menatap Dabi. "Siapa saja yang turun lapangan?"

"Semua anggota aliansi. Tentu saja Shigaraki dan bos tidak ikut."

Spinner mendecih dan Izuku berisiul. "Wow mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kita? Bukannya sama saja kita mengibarkan bendera perang? Apa _Father_ sudah tak sabar ingin segera membunuh _All-Might_?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya bukan All-might tujuannya kali ini. Kalau tidak salah Shigaraki menyebutkan sebuah nama-"

"Bakugou. Bakugou Katsuki," sela Toga memeluk lengan deku manja. "Father tertarik dengan anak itu."

"He... Katsuki kah?" Izuku tersenyum membuat Dabi dan Spinner bertukar pandang. "Ini baru yang namanya kejutan."

"Kau kenal anak itu?"

"Tergantung konteks. Jadi Father ingin kita semua menyeranng camp pelatihan itu hm?"

"Yah. Dan bos juga ingin mencari berberapa orang-orang lain di sana. Entah apa yang dimaksud kannya itu. " kata Spinner.

Izuku diam. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tentang All for One. Begitu pula dengan One for All. Izuku tertawa.

"Oi kau tak apa. Kau tidak sedang gila kan?"

"Tidak Spinner. Justru sebaliknya. Aku merasa senang. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana hati seperti ini."[]


	5. Chapter 02 Poison and Envy

**Chapter 02**

 **Poison and Envy**

Stadion tempat dimana seluruh siswa Yuei bepartisipasi dalam festival olahraga waktu itu masih sama seperti ingatannya yang terakhir. Stadion itu memiliki luas yang nyaris menyamai Stadion Koshien, membuatnya dapat menampung hingga 50.000 penonton. Sebuah jumlah yang fantastis untuk stadion pribadi milik sekolah swasta.

Tak hanya itu, si perancang yang juga merupakan lulusan sekolah tersebut tampak benar-benar membangunnya dengan segenap perasaan. Menunjukan betapa dia mecintai sekolah asalnya.

Dengan adanya beberapa gaya imperium Roma yang diadopsi, stadion ini nampak lebih mirip seperti Colloseum dibanding sekedar Stadion besbal. Atmosfer di dalamnya begitu terasa, sekalipun kini tak ada pertandingan yang terjadwal. Sorakan, derap kuda, auman binatang buas serta rasa haus kemanangan gladiator yang berlaga, semua bercampur dalam kemodernan masa kini.

Yuei sebagai sekolah Hero ternama memang benar-benar menunjukan taringnya pada masyarakat. Dengan memiliki fasilitas semewah ini, siapapun pasti akan tergiur untuk mendaftarkan diri hanya untuk sebuah almamater Yuei Academy.

Kini Todoroki berdiri di atas ring yang beralas marmer putih. Di sini, beberapa bulan yang lalu dia dan pria yang membawanya ke tempat ini terlibat sebuah pertarungan maha dasyhat untuk seukuran calon Hero. Sebuah pertempuran yang membawa banyak hal untuk Todoroki renungi kemudian. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di kepalanya saat itu.

Dia, Todoroki Shouto membawa pulang mendali perak sebagai bukti juara dua dan lawanya yang tak lain, Bakugou Katsuki adalah jawara dalam festival tahun ini.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" pertanyaan singkat Todoroki akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Sejak tadi Todoroki memang sudah ingin bertanya maksud Bakugou mengajaknya untuk berpisah dari kelompok. Namun, entah kenapa saat perjalanan kemari Todoroki tak bisa membuka mulutnya. Seakan ada kekuatan untuk membuatnya bungkam.

Katsuki masih tetap diam. Sinar matahari langka di musim dingin membuat punggung anak itu terkesan besar. Seakan terlihat sedang menompang sebuah beban berat yang tak bisa ditanggung orang selain dirinya sendiri.

Keadaan kembali hening. Dibalik wajah datarnya, isi kepala todoroki kini penuh tanda tanya untuk menebak apa maksud Bakugou mengajak ke tempat yang bisa dikatakan sama sekali tak memiliki banyak kenangan baik.

Bukan masalah karena dirinya berada di posisi dua. Hanya saja saat babak perempat final, dia mengeluarkan satu-satunya kebencian yang diwariskan ayahnya. Sisi Api yang membuat hubungan dengan ibunya hancur.

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana ekspresi Ayahnya yang ketika itu menonton jalannya pertandingan. Dengan muak dan serasa jantung terbelit rantai panas, dia membuat ayahnya menang. Satu hal yang tak akan pernah dia lakukan sekalipun itu adalah hal terakhir dalam hidupnya.

' _akhirnya kau menggunakannya juga! Bagus ini adalah permulaan. Kau akan menghacurkan kejayaan All might!'_

Berdebah busuk! Apapun ambisi ayahnya adalah racun untuknya. Emosi negatif itu pasti akan terus menemaninya jika sebuah notes kecil tidak terjatuh dari sakunya sebelum dia menuju arena tanding. Sebuah notes peninggalan teman terbaik dan notes yang mengubah jalanya perang batin Todoroki.

"Di tempat ini…. adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan kekalahan."

Suara Bakugou yang rendah namun berat itu memecah lamunan Todoroki. Selama ini Bakugou jarang pernah berkata dengan nada seperti ini. Dia hanya melihat si preman satu ini berteriak pada apapun dan siapapun. Sekalipun tidak berteriak, pasti ada rasa permusuhan dan kegilaan. _Bukan kekecewaan yang dibalut beberapa emosi abstrak lainya._

Bakugou masih terus memunggungi Todoroki, sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa raut wajah anak peledak itu sekarang. _Namun ada yang salah, Dia bilang kalah?_

"Tunggu dulu? Apa maksudmu dengan kekalahan? Bukannya kau tahu sendiri jika kau menerima medali juara satu dari All-might? Semua orang juga tahu bahwa kau juaranya dan jika—"

"Diam! Kau cukup diam dan biarkan aku mengatakannya semuanya!"

Todoroki bukan anak yang mudah terintimidasi. Namun, suara kecil dalam hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia sebaiknya diam dan membiarkan remaja di depannya itu puas bicara.

"Sejak hari itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Rasanya seperti ada racun yang masuk ke dalam perutku. Benar-benar memuakkan. Saking muaknya aku ingin sekali meledakan medali sialan itu. tapi, sialanya benda itu sama sekali tak bisa hancur! Sialan!"

Jika ada olimpiade berkata 'sialan' terbanyak, maka todoroki dapat menjamin posisi juara satu akan dengan muda jatuh ke tangan Bakugou.

Angin bulan desember berhembus, membawa semilir udara dingin yang sedikit menusuk tulang. Untuk Todoroki yang diberkati Kosei panasnya, dia bisa mengontrol suhu tubuh agar tidak terpengaruh lingkungan sekitar. Namun untuk saat ini, emosi Bakugou sudah lebih dari cukup

"Kenapa kau menyerah saat itu? aku tahu kau punya lebih dari banyak cara untuk bisa menghindar agar tidak keluar arena. Lalu melakukan sebuah trik dengan Es atau sisi lainmu untuk menyerangku balik. Aku tahu semua itu bisa kau lakukan dengan kenapa? Kenapa kau malah membiarkan aku menyerangmu huh! Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Dengar Bakugou. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau membahas masalah sepele seperti itu. tapi kukatakan saja, aku sudah kehabisan tenaga dan kupikir membalas serangamu hanya akan membuatku terjebak dalam masalah yang lebih rumit. Jadi kupikir kalah bukanlah ide buruk."

Tubuh mendadak bakugou bergetar. Dia berbalik dan kini pandangan keduanya saling bersapa. Jelas ada keliatan emosi dari kedua iris coklat itu.

"Sepele? Kau meremehkanku muka beku? Jadi kau pikir pertarungan waktu itu hanyalah main-main? Kau menggapku lawan yang tak pantas untukmu huh?"

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah menggapmu lemah. Bahkan kalau kau ingin tahu, kau adalah rival untuk melatih mentalku agar siap menjadi Hero suatu saat nanti. Aku sama sekali tak pernah sedikitpun mememandang remeh dirimu."

Todoroki mencoba bersikap tenag tapi justru membuat Bakugou semakin naik darah.

Dia tidak tersulut dengan alasan yang dipaparkan Todoroki, melainkan tatapan busuk yang kembali dia lihat setelah cukup lama menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"K-kalau begitu…" dipenuhi kejengkelan, Katsuki langsung berlari dengan kedua tangan yang meledak-ledak, hasil dari emosi yang dia timbun selama ini. "Kenapa kau menatapku dengan pandangan sialan itu huh!"

Todoroki tahu, bahwa bertarung dengan teman sekalas di luar jam latihan adalah pelanggaran berat. Tapi melihat realita di depannya sekarang aturan seperti itu kini seperti bualan badut murahan di pinggir jalan. Nyawanya akan melayang jika dia diam dan membiarkan dirinya menerima serangan itu.

Melihat bahaya di depan matan, Todoroki langsung menciptakan tembok es skala besar. Pengalaman telah mengajarkan, serangan apapun dari Bakugou tak akan bisa dilawan dengan mudah jika menghadapinya setengah-setengah.

"Hentikan ini! kau hanya akan membuatmu terlibat dalam masalah!"

"Masih bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu huh? Jadi benar kalau kau meremehkanku selama ini."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu—"

"Diam!"

Seakan sudah memprediksinya, Bakugou mengubah laju dorong ledakan dan dia kini melayang tinggi di udara. Todoroki terlambat menyadari dan dia tak sempat menciptakan barier es utnuk melindungi diri dari serangan itu.

"Mati!" Katsuki menukik tajam seperti elang yang telah menemukan target buruan. Serangannya begitu cepat, bahkan ini adalah rekok kecepatannya yang baru.

Todoroki bertindak cepat, memang tidak meloloskan dirinya karena bahu kananya menjadi korban sekalipun berupa luka bakar kecil. Dia menciptakan lapisan es tipis di lantai dan meluncur untuk menghindari dampak yang lebih fatal dari sekedar luka bakar. Todoroki selamat dari amukan Bakugo.

Serangan berpotensi kematian tentu saja menghancurkan dengan mudah lantai marmer ketika target berhasil lolos. Bakugou tidak main-main, dia serius dengan keputusannya.

Asap tipis mengaburkan sosok Bakugou. Namun, masih tampak jelas geliat dibaliknya. Todoroki bisa melihat sosok Bakugou seperti monster kecil yang termakan emosi.

 _Ini akan memakan banyak waktu._

"Bakugou hentikan semua aksi gilamu ini! Apa kau sudah gila? Sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas dari festival itu. kau sudah menang karena semangatmu untuk mencapi puncak. Kau sudah membuktikan semua itu di arena. Dan tak perlu lagi melakukan aksi bodoh seperti ini!"

"Diam… Pertarungan seperti itu sama sekali tak akan pernah ku terima! Lawan yang hanya bertarung setengah-setengah sepertimu," Bakugou kembali bersiap untuk serangan kedua. "Hanya membuatku kesal!"

Sekali lagi Todoroki menciptakan barir, tapi seperti de javu. Barir itu hancur seperti saat kejadian liga final festival. Namun sekarang Todoroki tidak membekukan seperti keputusan yang dia ambil waktu itu Dia kembali menciptakn seluncur es sebelum bakugou berhasill menyentuihnya. Sekali lagi dia menghindar.

"Bakugou—"

"Kau selau menghindar, menghindar dan menghindar. Apa aku sama sekali tak pantas untuk bertarung denganmu huh."

Todoroki diam, apapun yang dikatakannya tak akan membuat bakugou puas sampai dia benar-benar meladeni ucapan anak itu. Sedangkan dalam hatinya, dia ingin menyelesaikan pertarugan ini tanpa melukai siapapun. Todoroki sangat menyadari, benar-benar menyadari. Pertarungan mereka tak akan menghasilkan apapun, bahkan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah DO dari pihak sekolah.

'kalau aku jadi dirimu. Keputusan apa yang akan kau ambil Midoriya.' Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan teman masa kecilnya yang sudah meninggal itu.

Sebenarnya hubungan Todoroki denga Midoriya Izuku tak bisa dikatakan teman. Mereka hanya saling megenal ketika temannya itu tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Tapi waktu singkat yang hanya setengah tahun itu berarti besar. Seakan takdir telah menuliskan mereka untuk bertemu saat itu.

'dengar todoroki. Mempertahankan keyakinan itu memang penting. tapi ada suatu waktu diamna kita harus melepaskan keyakinan itu untuk menjaga sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting. itulah mengapa kita disebut makhluk yang fleksibel.'

Seakan ada cahaya yang menyinari hatinya, Todoroki menghela nafas kecil. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan memngumpulkan semua tekad yang ada. Kedua matanya menatap Katsuki, memenunhi apa yang diinginkan rekannya sejak awal.

Katsuki melihat perubahan lawannya menyeringai puas. Ini adalah rasa yang dia rasakan saat si muka besi berniat mengaktifkan Kosei sisi lainnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Kedua tangannya semakin meledak-ledak dipenuhi emosi.

Namun kali ini berbeda, Bakugou tidak lagi melihat wujud Todoroki yang dia kenal. Tidak, sosok musuhnya masih ada di sana, berdiri dan terlihat mencoba menunggu Bakugou datang. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan, figure pria bersuari beda warna itu menjadi sosok lain.

Bukan lagi muka sedatar tembok, tapi raut muka menjengkelkan yang sudah menjadi racun dalam hidupnya.

'kau seperti orang yang kehilangan arah kacchan'

Sosok deku yang membenani hiduopnya kembali memnggerogotinya seperti kanker.

"Sialan!"

Bakugou memperkuat jurusnya dan Todoroki berisap dengan api dan Es miliknya. Keduanya sudah nyaris dekat dan siap beradu ketika suara lantang dari langit turun dan dengan luar biasa menghentikan pergerakan dua elit siswa kelas A.

"Aku minta untuk hentikan kegiatan kalian berdua Bakugou shonen! Todoroki Shonen!"

All might sang simbol perdamaian muncul tak terduga di tengah-tengah kebrutalan. Keduanya terpental hingga keluar dari ring. Todoroki menggunakan es miliknya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terlalu mendapat luka saat membentur tembok. Sedangkan Bakuigou menerima benturan itu dengan luar biasa.

All might dengan senyum andalannya menatap kedua siswa itu secara bergantian. Dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat semangat ke dua muridnya itu. "Aku pernah menikmati masa-masa seperti kalian. Penuh dengan darah mendidih dan selalu ingin menyalurkan dimanapun. Tapi tetap saja semua itu ada aturan. Kalian berdua harusnya tahu bahwa pertarungan dilaur jam pelajaran dengan alasan pribadi adalah pelanggaran besar."

"Maafkan aku All might," kata todoroki. "Aku benar-benar membuat anda kerepotan." Dia berjalan sempoyongan dan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam atas kecerobohannya sendiri.

All Might menggarujk pipinya. "Y-ya kalau kau sudah sadar aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Yang penting jangan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh ini lagi kau mengerti?"

"Baik."

"Nah sekarang giliranmu Bakugou—"

Ledakan muncul. disana berdiri Bakugou yang kedua tangannya siap melemparkan ledakan. All might yang melihat itu menghela nafas kecil. bakugou sama sekali memang anak yang selalu menimbulkan kehebohan. "Bakugou shonenn—"

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Jadi itu sebabnya…"

Keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa memahami. Tiba-tiba Bakugou berkata seperti itu. awalnya mereka pikir anak itu ingin melanjutkan konflik. Namun yang terjadi adalah dia menonaktifkan kosei dan berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Benar-benar menggelikan kau deku! Sampai mati pun kau selalu saja menghantuiku dengan banyak cara. Inikah balasan perbuatanku selama ini huh?" Bakugou berhenti dan melnatap kedua orang itu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana semua ini terjadi. tapi kukatan saja padamu muka beku. Apa yang kau percaya sekarang tak lebih dari sebuah kelemahan yang menjijikan. Kau tak akan bisa menjadi yang nomor satu! dan aku pasti akan merebut posisi itu dengan apapun caranya!"

Bakugou meninggalkan kedua orang itu. baik todoroki dan All might

"Dasar. Anak itu memang anak yang mengerikan. Tapi dilain pihak dia adalah Hero yang sangat berpotensi…."

"All might?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah selama ini aku terlihat seperti meremehkan orang lain?"

All might terdiam sejenak. Sebagai seorang Guru dia harus pintar memilih nasihat yang cocok. Grand Torino sudah mengingatkan kelemahannya yang satu itu.

"itu harus kau temui sendiri jawabannya Todoroki shonen. Tapi yang bisa kukatakan cukup sederhana. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri."

 **(01)**

Shigaraki meremas gelas berisi cairan merah gelap itu, menyalurkan seluruh emosi yang kini dirasakan. Awalnya dia ingin berpesta, memanjakan diri untuk merayakan menit-menit kesengsaraan para pahlawan. Besok adalah hari penentuan, hari dimana dunia akan tahu kalau dia bukanlah orang berkasta rendah yang pantas diremehkan.

Niat awalnya begitu, sampai telinga sensitifnya mendengar kabar mengejutkan tentang orang yang dia benci. All Might? Ya dia benci simbol itu. Tapi ada seorang lagi dan ingin segara Shigaraki musnahkan.

Beruntung Shigaraki bisa mengendalikan diri agar gelas yang dipegangnya tidak hancur karena kosei-nya.

Padahal dia yakin kali ini anak sialan itu bisa diperintah. Seperti yang seharusnya karena dia adalah bos disini. Namun, alih-alih diperintah dia malah menjadi bos dan mengatur ulang rencana sedangkan Shigaraki tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena Orang itu telah mensetujuinya.

Shigaraki selalu patuh apa yang diucapkan orang itu. Orang yang menyelamatkannya dari gang kecil dan bau. Orang yang memberikan tujuan hidup untuknya. Orang yang dia panggil dengan sebutan _sensei_.

Tapi untuk pertama dalam hidupnya, dia benar-benar tidak menerima keputusan senseinya kali ini.

"Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana mungkin menyerahkan semuanya pada antek-antek Stain keparat itu. Apa tidak bisa untuk setidaknya mengirimkan satu Noumu? _Sensei_ pasti setidaknya punya beberapa stock yang tersisa."

Layar tv kuno itu hanya menampilkan garis lurus. Seperti ketika detak jantung seorang pasien berhenti. Ruangan gelap yang uniknya sangat terawat kebersihannya itu semakin suram saat tak ada suara pun yang muncul. bahkan Kurogiri yang kini mengelap sebuah gelas anggur pun sangat berhati-hati untuk menjaga agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apapun.

Shigaraki tahu _sensei_ nya mendengarkan penolakannya barusan. Dia harus menjaga sikap. Dia harus menunjukan sikap baik sekalipun ingin marah saat ini. Dia tidak ingin diduakan lagi.

 _Tapi hatinya benar-benar dipenuhi emosi. Shigaraki dipenuhi prasangka buruk. Sekalipun kontak belum terputus, belum tentu senseinya benar-benar masih ada di sana. Di tempat yang dia sendiri belum tahu ada dimana._

Shigaraki berusah tetap tenang.

"Sensei-"

"Aku mengerti rasa kecewamu Shigarki. Tapi keputusan sudah bulat. Untuk penyerangan nanti kita serahkan pada mereka. Lagipula akan merugikan kita jika memaksakan diri mengirim Noumu yang hanya bisa mencapi 30%. Itu sama saja kita menunjukan kelemahan pada musuh."

Memang benar. Sejak kasus Stain, Noumu yang dikirimkan memang jauh lebih lemah dibanding Noumu saat menyerang USJ. Ditambah bahan utama yang semakin sulit dicari dan para polisi yang melakuakn penyelidikan khusus pada Noumu yang ditangkap, Jelas jika senseinya berkata demikian.

"Lagipula saat ini musuh sudah tahu banyak tentang Noumu. Aku ingin melakukan sedikit percobaan baru agar Noumu berikutnya jauh lebih sempurna."

Suara datar terkesan tanpa emosi, itu sudah cukup membuat Shigaraki tahu sensei nya sudah membuat keputusan. tapi Shigaraki sudah bosan dengan posisinya sebagai anak penurut. Dia tak bisa membiarkan si bocah baru itu merusak semuanya. Bocah yang telah mengambil hati Senseinya.

"Tapi tetap saja..." tepukan pelan pelan Kurogiri membuat Shigaraki mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantah lebih jauh. Dia mencoba mengatur diri. Dia tak ingin terlihat seperti anak manja. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi aku ingin tanya, kenapa aku tidak dibiarkan turun. Setidaknya hanya untuk mengawasi kalau-kalau mereka bertindak seenaknya."

Setidaknya Shigaraki masih memiliki harapan sekalipun hidupnya telah mencoret kata itu dalam kamus besarnya.

Sensei tak langsung menjawab. Jauh dari bar tua kecil itu. Pria yang kini duduk sambil menopang sebelah wajahnya menatap bosan layar. Dia sudah mendapatkan pertanyaan ini berulang kali.

"Tidak menjawabnya? Anak itu bisa merepotkan jika tidak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali."

Pria di belakangnya itu terlihat sangat tua dengan fisik yang nyaris seperti artefak kuno. Keriput dan bungkuk. Namnaya Omikiu, dokter yang dipercaya All for One untuk merawat luka-lukannya. Luka yang ditorehkan sang simbol perdamaian.

Sensei atau All for one tidak perlu khawatir suara ringkih itu tertangkap mic hingga Shigaraki mendengarnya. All for one sudah memasang suatu proteksi agar mic itu hanya menangkap suara dalamn radius 30 cm. Suaranya sendiri.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang All for one mulai kembali bicara. "Shigaraki aku tanya padamu, apa sejak awal kau tak setuju jika mereka dimasukan kedalam aliansi penjahat?"

Badan Shigaraki sedikit bergetar. Dia tidak menduga sensei akan bertanya seperti itu. Dia harus tenang, mencari jawaban yang tidak akan merugikannya.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan cara mereka bergerak. Mereka seperti Stain, tidak bahkan jauh lebih parah. Dengan ideologi konyol mencari pahlawan? Tch itu sangat murahan."

Suara sensei tertawa. Tawa seorang panjahat. "Shigaraki... Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatkan bahwa aliansi ini dibentuk untuk meneruskan tekad Stain? Kau bekerja sama degan dia untuk mendapat semua ini bukan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Shigaraki menggaruk lehernya jengkel. Dia melampiaskan kekesalannya yang mendadak timbul. Buyar sudah ketenangan yang susah payah dipertahankan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi semakin lama, ini jauh dari skenario yang kususun matang. Memang ada beberapa yang tidak peduli dengan tekad bodoh orang itu. Tapi mereka tak lebih dari sebuah bidak tolol. Sedangkan para pion yang jauh berharga lebih memilih tekad Stain alih-alih melakukan seperti apa yang kuinginkan," kata Shigaraki dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Tapi itulah yang terpenting. Mungkin saat ini kita masih belum kompak. Tapi jika kita menunjukan bahwa kita adalah Stain maka mau tak mau mereka akan tunduk pada kita. Kau cuma harus bersabar Shigaraki."

"Ya memang itulah yang kupikir sebelum si bocah sial itu masuk."

Suara sensei terputus sejenak. "Bocah sial? Deku kah yang kau maksud?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Bukannya aku tidak percaya Sensei. Aku tahu sensei punya alasan kuat kenapa anak itu sekarang dikirim masuk. Tapi sejak dia bergabung, semua orang seperti tidak peduli dan memilih mendengar ucapan bocah lima belas tahun itu daripada aku yang notabane adalah penerus perintahmu."

Shigaraki mengeluarkan semua luapan kekecewaanya. Sejak awal sudah membenci Deku. Bahkan sebelum bergabung dengan aliansi dia memang membenci anak itu.

Shigaraki melanjutkan. "Anak itu dengan mudahnya mengontrol semua orang untuk mengikuti apa yang dia ucapkan. Hampir semuanya."

"Bukankah itu karena dia adalah murid Stain. Wajar jika mereka dekat karena pada mulannya mareka bergabung karena pengaruh Stain."

"Memang. Tapi ini sudah tak bisa ditoleril. Jika ini dibiarkan terus semua rencana kita akan gagal. Kita bukan lagi menginjak kedamian bodoh itu tapi kita seperti organisasi bodoh yang membasmi pahlawan untuk mencari pahlawan yang sesungguhnya."

Ada jeda panjang sebelum tawa sensei memacah. " Shigaraki apa kau iri pada apa yang telah dicapai anak itu... Atau kau sudah menyerah untuk melampuinya?"

Shigaraki termenung. Itu adalah pertanyaan skakmat. "Shigaraki aku menjadikanmu penerus karena aku percaya penuh kau akan meneruskan cita-citaku yang belum terwujud. Alasanku mengasuh deku tak lain untuk mengontrolmu dan menjadikan mu terkuat. Apa kau sudah menyerah meneruskan cita-cita kita berdua?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu percayalah kau akan melampui anak itu. Ini masih langkah awal. Akan ada panggung khusus yang telah kupersiapkan untukmu. All-might… tidak dunia akan bertekuk lutut saat itu tiba."

"T-tapi kalau—"

"Kalau dia berkhianat? Kujamin tidak. Kaupikir aku mensetujui apa yang dia lakukan selama ini hanya karena dia menunjukan prestasi gemilang? Hm, ada hal-hal yang memang tak perlu kau ketahui semua anakku. Tapi ingat, aku bukan orang yang akan membuangmu di gang itu. aku akan selalu membimbingmu anakku Shigaraki."

All for one menutup sambungan telepon. Dia sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai mana semestinya.

"Midoriya Izuku anak sang Hero yang terlupakan Midoriya hisashi dan Shigaraki Tomura cucu dari guru All might Nana... Aku sudah tak sabar menantikan seperti pertarungan mereka berdua."[]


	6. Chapter 03 Camp dimulai!

**Chapter 03,**

 **Camp dimulai!**

Kenangan itu seperti racun. Dan sekarang memang telah memberikan efeknya.

Katsuki menyadari perbuatannya barusan memang sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan ketika dia mengambil langkah menyerang Todoroki, Katsuki tahu tindakannya itu seperti tindakan pecundang yang tidak menerima kekalahan dan merengak seperti anak kecil.

Itu menyebalkan dan sekali lagi semua gara-gara kenangan yang tiba-tiba merengsek masuk begitu saja.

Deku berengsek! Figure lemah perwujudan dari kerikil yang sudah dia kubur itu benar-benar kesialan yang menyusahkan.

Ketika dulu, Katsuki kecil memiliki kelompok dimana dia adalah bos yang bisa memerintah mereka sesuai kehendaknya. Tentu saja Katsuki tidak bersikap preman, dia adalah calon pahlawan! Penggemar nomor satu All Might sama seperti Deku atau boleh dipanggil Midoriya Izuku.

Memiliki persamaan sama dan tekad sama serta Katsuki yang juga menganggumi Ayah Midoriya, hubungan keduanya lebih dekat dari anggota geng lainnya. bahkan jika dilihat lebih seksama mereka seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling tarik menarik. Kacchan, Deku. Demikan julukan masing-masing diberikan.

Namun, seakan memasuki tanggal kadaluarsa, gaya magnet keduanya meredup dan benar-benar menghilang.

"Tidak punya Kosei? Bukannya Ayahnya pahlawan pro yang terkenal itu?"

"Kudengar dari mamaku. Dia berbeda dengan kita."

"Heh… dia membuat ayahnya malu…"

"Oi! Makhluk lemah tak berkosei!"

Katsuki hanya melihat dari kejauhan ketika para murid TK mengerubuni Deku dan mengatakan segala cacian mereka , seakan itu yang pantas diterima olehnya. Harusnya jika Kastuki memang teman baik hal yang dilakukanya adalah menolong dan memberikan semangat kepada Deku.

Tapi tidak dia lakukan karena yakin orang lemah pantas menerimanya.

Dia istimwa. Dia kuat. Katsuki percaya dia terlahir dengan bakat yang luar biasa.

Bahkan secara tak sengaja dia mendukung apa yang orang-orang katakan. Orang lemah tak pantas berada di ring yang sama dengannya. Dia tak pantas mendapatkan apa yang sama dengan yang Katsuki dapat. Seharusnya Izuku tidak terlahir dibalik nama seorang pahlawan pro nomor Tiga, Midoriya Hisashi.

"Kacchan… kupikir kau berbeda, tapi rupanya kau tak berbeda jauh dengan mereka. Aku kecewa.."

 _Aku kecewa_? Oi harusnya aku yang kecewa karena berharap tinggi. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

"Ne ne Bakugou! Kau pikir apa yang bisa kita lakukan disana?" bisik Kirishima sok akrab seperti biasa.

Katsuki melirik. Haruskah seberisik ini mengoceh dikala moodnya sedang buruk. Bisakah dia mendapatkan ketenangan melupakan racun itu selama beberapa detik. Bisakah semua orang tahu seorang Bakugou Katsuki sama sekali tak ingin diiusik untuk saat ini.

"Melawan mutan? Bertarung dengan para guru? Ah! Atau mungkin ada Valian lain yang menyusup seperti waktu USJ?"

"Wah kupikir itu seru juga. Bukannya aku mengharapkan seperti waktu USJ, tapi kita ini murid akademi hero kan? Masa' campnya sama sepeti camp di manga-manga."

"Yosh dua suara sudah mendukung! Ada lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berpikir seperti itu! Mengharapakan kesenangan tidak masuk akal tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi berikutnya bukanlah pekerjan seorang Hero! Kuberitahu Camp ini sudah dilaksanakan sejak delapan generasi sebelumnya dan sebagai sekolah elit Yuei pasti memiliki kriteria di atas rata-rata."

Kirishima dan Ashido menatap sebal ketua kelas mereka itu. Terkadang kedatangan Iida bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangnkan.

"Ayolah kami hanya bercanda. Kita anak SMA, wajarkan kalau sedikit-sedikit mengelurkan bumbu-bumbu fantasi."

"Benar-benar! Iida-kun kau harus banyak membaca manga! Buku penuh tulisan itu tidak baik untuk matamu."

Dan perdebatan si ketua kelas yang teoritis dengan dua otak udang dimulai.

Untuk pertama kalinya Katsuki bersyukur. Campur tangan Ashido dan Iida berbuah manis, sehingga dia tidak perlu memberikan tanggapan apapun.

Kedua matanya berfokus pada Aizawa yang kini sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan All Might.

Rasa penasaran timbul, mungkinkah dirinya yang menjadi topik diskusi kedua Hero itu. Oh betapa senangnya hati Katsuki menerima fakta jika dia sekali lagi merusuh bahkan sebelum Camp pelatihan pertamnya dimulai.

Tapi tidak terjadi apapun setelah itu, guru itu mengangguk singkat dan bergumul dengan para guru lain. Sedangkan All might memberikan pidato penyemangat setelah sambuatan _Koucho Sensei_ yang amat panjang.

Udara segar tapi hati Katsuki panas seperti kompor gas yang bisa meledak kapanpun. Dia ingin segara masuk ke bus dan pergi ke lokasi camp pelatihan yang sampai sekarang menjadi sebuah misteri.

Awalnya Katsuki menganggap itu sebagai fortuna. Tapi, semakin lama dia muak dengan kebisingan yang terjadi di sampinya. Perdebatan tak ada arti diantara ketiganya masih terus berlanjut dan kini terlihat sudah memasuki ronde baru.

Wajah seperti preman iblis itu semakin membuat Katsuki lebih menakutkan dari iblis itu sendiri. Andai kini Aizwa tidak diam-diam mengamatinya tajam, Katsuki pasti sudah memberikan salam ledakan untuk menutup ketiga orang itu.

Tampaknya hanya Kaminari sadar dengan apa yang dirasakan Katsuki.

"Apa ini? Tidak biasanya kau diam. Apa sekarang sudah menjadi anak baik hm?"

"Diam atau kubakar mulutmu."

Kaminari hanya menganggap ancaman itu lalu saja. "Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan bersama Todoroki?"

Katsuki melirik orang itu dengan tatapan terbaik yang dia punya, tapi seperti wajah bloonya, sekali lagi Kaminari mengabaikannya dan terus memborbaridir Katsuki dengan aneka pertanyaan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau masih terbawa suasana festival itu? Ah aku yakin itu!"

Tentu itu bukan fakta yang susah bahkan untuk orang semacam Kaminari. Semua tahu itu.

Sejak penyerahan medali itu. Semua mengekspos bagaimana penampilan sang pemenang. Bahkan hal itu juga yang menjadikan Best Jenist sangat senstif dengannya. Hingga saat ini sekalipun.

Bakugou yang selalu mengundang musuh. Akhirnya membuat musuhnya sendiri.

Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa bisa membenci Todoroki. Dia memang tidak menerima sikap anak itu, tapi dia sadar tak semestinya bersikap seperti anak manja.

Harusnya Bakugou menganggapnya biasa, tapi sekali lagi rasa racun itu semakin meneyesak ketika melihat ekspresi—tidak. Mata itu…

Tatapan yang mengingatkan sosok Midoriya Izuku, atau Deku seperti nama yang dia berikan waktu kecil.

"Yah… kuberi sedikit nasihat ya, aku tahu yang namanya juara kelas pasti berseteruh setiap waktu. Tapi kuberitahu perseteruhan semacam itu sama sekali bukan kelas kita. Kalau—"

"Tutup. Mulutmu."

Dua penenakan cukup membuat Kaminari bungkam. Beruntung bis sudah siap dan keduanya tak perlu terlibat hal yang diinginkan.

Kirishima mengampiri rekan karibnya itu.

"Sepertinya gagal ya?"

"Aku tak akan mau berurusan lagi dengan anak seperti itu. Lagipula kenapa sih kau peduli seperti itu? Toh dia juga akan baikan lagi seperti baisanya."

"O-oi memangnya salah kalau peduli dengan teman sendiri."

Kaminari hanya menatap wajah surai merah itu. Tapi, tak memikirkannya lama-lama karena hanya membebani kapasitas otaknya yang dibawah rata-rata.

"Bodoh ah. Oi Jiro bagi pokky donk."

Meninggalkan Ejiro seorang diri. Sebelum sadar jika dia yang belum menaiki bus sekolah.

Bus melaju tenang bebas hamabatan. Melawati jalan berekelok pegunungan, meninggalkan kebisingan Tokyo dan menuju pedalaman ke arah Barat.

Sinar matahari cukup sejuk pagi itu, tak ada awan mendung seperti kemarin. Hutan cukup indah saat itu, menyisahkan salju rontok kemarin malam.

Sayang Bakugou sedang tidak berselera menikmati karunia Tuhan pagi itu.

Anak itu memilih duduk di pojok belakang yang untungnya hanya disi anak-anak tidak banyak ulah seperti barisan depan.

Bis itu berisi seluruh kelas A.

Fumikage diam seperti biasa, melipat tangan di depan dada. Sedangkan Kouda duduk di tengah tampak antusias membaca buku tentang merwat hewan.

Hanya tiga siswa yang memilih duduk di belakang, sengaja menjauhkan diri dari keramian kelas.

Fumikage, Kouda dan Bakugou sendiri.

Keadaan bus memang benar-benar riuh. Mereka seakan sudah lupa tujuan mereka mengikuti camp pelatihan.

Camp yang katanya horor dari senpai seketika berubah menjadi darma wisata sma biasa yang mengasyikan.

"Huh… dasar anak-anak sma." Keluh sang wali kelas melihat keunikan peserta didiknya.

Tapi dia tak bisa berkata apapun. Mebiarkan mereka bersenang-senang. Mungkin ini adalah rekreasi yang benar-benar rekrasi sebelum merasakan betapa mengerikannya rekreasi itu sesungguhnya

Rumah mewah yang terkenal akan sejarahnya sebagai tempat Yakuza tinggal, kini mendadak ramai dikerumuni wartawan yang berburu perkembangan terakhir di lokasi kejadian. Berita tentang penyerangan salah satu keluarga cabang Yakuza menyebar luas dan telah menjadi trending topic sosmed di Jepang.

Sekalipun garis pembatas dipasang,wartawan masih terus berusaha masuk hingga beberapa tindakan anarkis terlahir. Kepolisian dari beberapa daerah sampai kepayahan mengatasi para pemburu berita tersebut.

Namun, diantara para wartawan yang menggila dan polisi yang berusah keras menjaga, ada seorang yang hanya berdiri dan menatap diam bangunan yang kini sudh menjadi abu.

All Might cukup mengenal baik Klan Ito. Bukan karena mereka rekan atau apa, hanya saja ada tiga kasus yang pernah dia tangani berhubungan langsung dengan salah satu dari Tiga terkuat Yakuza barat tersebut.

Tapi, seliar apapun imajinasinya tak pernah sekalipun All Might mengira Klan sebesar Ito dibantai hanya dalam waktu semalam.

"Apa anda yang bernama Toshinori Yagi-san?"

Kini All might berpenampilan dirinya yang kurus kering dan terlihat lemah jadi wajar jika polisi berfisik kucing itu memandang melas dirinya. Ah dia pernah bertemu dengan polisi ini ketika mengunjungi sahabatnya.

All Might mengangguk dan polisi itu tampak melihat sekitar sebelum berkata kepada All might.

"Silakan ikut saya. Naomasa-san menyuruh saya membawa anda ke tempat kerjanya."

All might kembali menangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah polisi yang cukup cepat itu.

All might berpikir jika dia akan melewati pintu depan, tapi nyatanya si polisi mengajak All might memutari rumah yang dijaga polisi.

"Lewat sini, hati-hati banyak akar pohon disini."

"Terima kasih."

All might memandang takjub polisi di depannya. Untuk zaman sekarang sangat sulit menemukan polisi yabg benar-benar perhatian.

Lagipula All might juga hero nomor 1 jadi akar pohon bukanlah masalah besar.

Rumah ini memang unik, berdiri di tempat asing dari kota. Ya memang bukan hal aneh jika Yakuza membangun tempat tinggal itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau ingatan ku tidak salah. Ini merupakan kediaman Yakuza bernama Ito bukan?"

"Maafkan saya. Saya dilarang keras untuk mengatakannya di luar TKP. Anda akan dapat langsung mendengarkannya dari Naomasa-san."

"Ah begitu."

Si polisi kepala kuda melirik berkali-kali ke arah All might.

"Ada yang salah Pak Polisi?"

"O'oh tidak. Bukan masalah apa-apa. Em, maaf. Kalau tidak salah anda ini Guru dari akademi pahlwan ternama Yuei bukan?"

All might berpikir sejenak. Menimbang apakah bijak menjawab pertanyaan dari polisi bertubuh kucing itu.

"Ya."

"Ah sykurlah."

All might mengangkat sebelas alis.

"Begini. Saya tahu ini bukan lagi gosip dan sudah banyak pemberitahun di layar tv. Bahkan masih menjadi hot trending di Twitter. Tapi saya ingin bertanya langsung apa benar All might mengajar di sana."

All might sedikit gugup. Sebenarnya ini bisa ditebak dan sebagai Hero harusnya dia mampu menjaga emosinya. Tapi tetap saja dia bisa gugup pakan saja.

"Ya… mau berkata bohongpun tidak mungki bukan?"

"begitukah? Syukurlah. Saya kira itu hanyalah sebuah daya tarik agar Yuei semakin bersinar."

All might tertawa kering.

"Memang ada urusan apa anda berkata seperti itu?"

"Ah begini, sebenarnya saya ingin memberikan ini pada All miht," polisi itu menunjukan sebuah kantung persgi yang dibalut warna lucu. Ada motif sakura di permukaan kain kantung itu.

"Tolong berikan ini pada All might. Ini sebagai balasan terima kasih karena sewaktu saya masih sma saya hampir saja mati jika tidak ada All might."

All might tidak menjawab langsung.

"sebenarnya saya ingin jadi hero seperti beliua. Tapi karena kosei saya yang tak lebih seperti wujud saya ini. Saya hanya bisa menjadi polisi."

Ada nada kesedihan dari ucapan polisi ini dan All might menyadirinya. Andai dia tahu jika orang di depannya all might entah apa yang terjadi.

All might menerima jimat itu. "Saya akan menyampaikannya saya yakin All might akan senang mendengarnya. Tapi akan sangat meyedihkan jika penganggum berat beliau berwajah seperti ini."

"Eh?"

"Tidak ada hambatan untuk menjadi seorang Hero. Semua orang bahkan anak kecil bisa menjadi Hero. Kosei hanyalah salah satu aspek pendukung. Bukan kunci utama. Yang terpenting adalah bagaiman posisimu bisa membuat orang tersenyum."

All might tidak tahu seperti apa wajah kuda yang menangis. Tapi melihat ekspresi polisi di depannya…. All might malah panik.

"Ah maaf. Aku sama sekali—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku mengatai diriku bodoh. Bagaimana bisa berpikir seperti itu."

Polisi itu menggosok wajahnya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan seperti biasa. Kini keduanya berada di sisi lain Rumah. Tepatnya di sisi belakang. All might bisa melihat kerusakan parah yang terjadi disitu. Tembok pembatas keluarga jebol .

Siapapun yang menyerang Ito semalam. Kemungkinan dia jugalah yang menciptakan lubang di tembok itu.

"Maaf. Saya harus kembali karena ada panggilan."

"Taka pa aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Polisi mengangguk sopan dan meninggalkan All Might. Sang Hero nomor satu menarik napas pelan dan berjalan memasuki tenda. Dalam tenda tak ada siapapun selain sahabat lamanya yang tengah membaca sesuatu berkas.

Toshinari Yagi tidak langsung menyapa kawan lamanya. Melihat kerutan di dahi dan menginggit ujung bolpennya All Might menyadari jika sahabatnya itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

 **(01)**

Bis berhenti disebuah belokan yang tampak dipersiapkan untuk para berkendara beristirahat dari letihnya perjalanan panjang. Ada dua set bangku yang bisa di isi enam sampai delapan orang tia set. Pemnadnagan di sini juga bagus, menampilkan hutan luas di bawah. Tempat yang pas untuk piknik.

"Toilet! Toilet! Aku butuh Toilet!"

Mineta Minoru lah yang pertama turun dari bus, diikuti anak-anak kelas A.

Aizawa keluar paling akhir dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Dia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ah legahnya bisa berdiri. Perjalanan yang mengasyikan," Ashido meregangkan otot badannya kaku. Anak-anak lain juga sama, meregnagkan badan yang kaku.

"Hm… tidak buruk juga awasome~~"

"Oi semuanya itu Gunung Yakobu bukan? Kudengar banyak kisah mengerikan terjadi di sana.

"Udara segar adalah harta karun bagi semua."

"bisa-bisanya kau melantunkan puisi di saat seperti ini."

"Semua! Tetap tenang! Luangkan waktu yang sempit ini untuk meregangkan tubuh!"

"TOILET! Aku butuh TOILET!"

Aizawa patut bersyukur dia diberik kekuatan untuk terus melihat kehebatan kelas didiknya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mendapat peserta didik yang meriah seperti ini.

Selama ini perserta didiknya selalu anteng jika bersamanya, entah takut atau tidak. Aizawa tak akan pernah tahu.

Ereser head itu sekali lagi memandang cemas dan sekali-kali melirik jam tangan. Walau wajahnya tenang, terlihat jelas jika ada kepanikan di balik matanya.

Ada satu orang yang sadar dan ia mendekat.

"Anda baik-baik saja Aizawa-sensei?"

"A-ah tentu hanya sedikit lelah."

"Ibuku selalu menyuruhkan memakan permen jika perjalanan panjang. Mungkin ini bisa membantu."

"Terima kasih."

Atsuyu mengangguk kecil dan kembali berbaur dengan Uraraka dan Invesible girl. Aizwa yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya mendesah panjang dan berulang-ulang mengucapkan maaf dalam hatinya.

' _maaf anak-anak ini juga demi kalian'_

"heyy! Ereser"

"Lama tak Jumpa!"

Aizawa menghela nafas. "Memang tidak mungkin jika tidak ada maksud terselubung ya?"

Mendadak dua surara cewek manis terdengar oleh masing-masing siswa Kelas A. Mereka pun menoleh dan keramaian diantara mereka digantikan oleh wajah cengo. Bahkan Mineta lupa akan kebutuhan toilet.

Wanita pertama memiliki potongan rambut hitam sebahu. Sorot matanya tajam namun ada kehangatan dan kecerian tersembunyi di baliknya. Tubuhnya proposional selayaknya Hero pada umumnya. Kostumnya unik, mirip seperti Idol dengan nekomimi canggih dan ekor yang hitam.

Sedangkan wanita satunya tak kalah cantik dengan wanita peryama. Rambutnya pirang cerah mendukung penampilannya yang elegan namun tak lepas dari sifat lucu kostumnya. Perbedaannya ada tingkat semangat dimana wanita pirang ini jauh dan terlihat seperti otaku yang akan menggila jika menemukan apa yang diicarnya. Dia juga sama berkostum seperti idol lengkap dengan nekomimi dan ekor.

"Dengan mata berkilauan kami nge'Rock!"

"Kucing yang Manis!"

"Kamilah Wild&Wild—"

"Pussy cats!"

Semua terdiam beberapa menit menerima tamu tak terduga itu. Aizawa menekan pangkal hidungnya. Sebenarnya dia kurang setuju dengan ide ini. Tapi karena perintah kepala sekolah… maka apa boleh buat.

"Kuperkenalkan kalian dengan para pahlawan Pro ini, Pussycats."

Mendengar ucapan Aizawa, Uraraka langsung ribut sendiri. "Oh! Salah satu dari empat tim pahlawan yang telah mendirikan Kantor persatuan. Spesialisasi mereka adalah penyelamatan di wilayah pegunungan dan mereka sangat profesional di lapangan kerja mereka sendiri! Pengalaman kerja mereka saja sudah due belas tahun!"

Informasi otaku ala Uraraka membuka cakrawala mereka akan dua sosok tersebut.

Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri memberikan salam lucu untuk gadis itu, tepatnya gadis pirang berambut panjang. "Di hatiku, selalu 18 Tahun lo."

Si rambut hitam langsung mengambil alih suasana.

"Seluruh area ini, kurang lebih adalah milik kami," dia mengamati hutan dan menunjuk sesuatu di tengah hutan. "tempat kalian nginap nanti adalah markas yang ada di kedalaman gunung sana…"

"Masih jauh donk!"

"La-lalu kenapa kita berhenti di sini? Padahal baru setengah jalan…"

Bebebrapa anak mengangguk setuju komentar Jiro. Namun sebagian lagi berpikir dan akhirnya ada yang memahami maksud kenapa bis itu diberhentikan di lokasi yang tidak semestinya.

Semisal Sugar man,

"Jangan-jangan."

Sero pun juga panik. "ayo cepat kembali ke bus…"

Dan ucapan si wanita hitam semakin menambah yakin keraguan diantara mereka.

Si gadis hitam tersenyum jahil. Jelas menyembunyikan maksud terselubung. "Sekarang pukul 9.30… kalau kalian berjuang sekuat tenaga mungkin kalian bakal sampai sekitar pukul 12…"

"Oh tidak…"

"Ayo cepat kembali."

"Ke bus cepat!"

Si gadis hitam berjalan dengan tenang. "Para kucing yang belum sampai sebelum jamb12, tidak diberi makan."

Semua terjadi dengan cepat. Bahkan suara permintaan maafan Aizawa saja hany bisa ditangkap di bagian akhir akibat kejutan tak terduga itu

"… darmawisata ini sudah dimulai."

Mendadak tanah longsor dengan sendirinya. Menyeret para murid itu terjun bebas dari atas lereng ke bawah hutan. Seakan mereka menikmati wahana air dengan seluncuran yang bisa membuat jantung seseorang copot.

Tak ada yang sempat berteriak. Mereka terlalu panik bercampur kaget. Para anak kelas A hanya bisa menjerit keras dalam hati.

"Kalian bebas menggunakan Kosei kalian di area ini. Waktu kalian tiga jam! Gunakan kaki kalian sendiri untuk sampai ke penginapan…"

"…dengan melewati hutan yang berisi makhluk magis ini!"

Diwaktu yang bersamaan. Satu persatu anak kelas A merengsek keluar dari longsoran tanah. beruntung mereka memiliki Kosei dan pengalaman pahit selam dua semester terakhir. Jadi luka yang paling fatal pun tak lebih dari sekedar goresan dan badan yang pegal.

Kini wajah-wajah yang tadinya senang akan berdarma wisata mendadak dipenuhi kotoran seakan mereka telah melakukan kerja kuli.

Kirishima mengguncangkan rambutnya dan berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu. Dia ingin menyingkirkan batuan yang tak sengaja masuk.

"Hutan makhluk buas magis."

"Kaya' misi di Dragon Quest saja…"

Sero mengangguk menanggapi ucapan rekannya. "Ini gila!"

Seperti biasa Iida selalu bersikap tenang dan mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya. "Yuei memang terkenal jahat dalam hal seperti ini. Percuna mengeluh, kita segera selesaikan saja."

Tak ada yang sadar saat itu Mineta telah teringat dengan toilet dan mulai mencari tempat itu. Namun, setelah suara gesekan keras dari batang pohon serta jeritan Kaminari dan Sero yang seperti bel tua. Sesuatu yang ditakutkan muncul.

Seekor makhluk dengan fisik mengirikan berjalan perlahan dengan keempat kakinya. Tak jelas spesies macam apa. Namun coklat lumpur, mulut besar menampilkan gigi tajam serta liut menjijikan dan bau. Sebuah muka tanpa mata yang memilki kesan lebih buruk dari Noumu.

Hanya ada satu dipikiran mereka…

Makhluk buas.

Kouda yang tanpa di duga langsung berinisitaif.

[Tenang makhluk buas… tenang… mundur lagi saja maukan]

Tapi bukannya mundur seperti apa yang diperintahkan, monster itu malah semakin brutal dan mengakat tangannya.

Todoroki langsung melancarkan es nya dan jika terlambat seditik saja mungkin kepal Koji sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Hm… jadi begitu, seperti biasa kau selalu memikirkan ide gila seperti ini."

Mandalay, wanita berambut hitam anggota pussy cat menatap takjub Aizawa. Dia selalu kagum dengan rencana-rencana otaknya. Dulu dia dalah alumni Yuei dan pernah menjadi rekan dalam sebuah kelompok bertarung dengan Aizawa. Dan harus dia akui pria berwajah seperti kekurangan tidur ini memang cerdas.

"Mereka sudah menjalani dua semeseter penuh dengan liku. Yah, memang sudah sepatutunya mereka langsung mempraktekannya di lapangan. Tapi aku berterima kasih kalian mau menuruti permintaan egois ku ini."

Pixie bob menggunakan kacamata supernya untuk mengamati hewan magis ciptaanya. [Bahaya! Tingkat telah dinaikan ke level siaga. Dengan begitu kalian diperbolehkan menggunakan Kosei di luar sekolah]

"Sialan! Sudah jelas ini bahaya tahu!"

"Tch! Kalau tak ada niat bertarung pargi saja kau banci!"

Kirishima tak menggubris ejekan Bakugou. Dia dan beberapa teman mereka melawan monster magis yang nyatanya adalah endapan lumpur mengerikan. Memang hanya lumpur. Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh diremhkan.

Dan inilah Camp pelatihan Kelas A yang penuh serangan kejutan

 **(03)**

Jika saja All might tidak mengenal kehidupan Hero, mungkin dia sudah muntah dan tak kuat melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Dulu sebelum menjadi Hero, All might pernah mendapat misi dari senpainya di kantor waktu saat dia magang. Waktu itu dia dan senpainya Yamato, mendapat panggilan Job. Ada seorang mutan yang mangamuk di pusat kota.

Sudah seminggu All might mengambil Job itu dan menurutnya ini hanyalah kasus biasa yang dimana si mutant kehilangan kendali dan menjarah beberpa toko.

Yamato senpai waktu itu juga bersikap sama, bahkan dalam perjalanan menuju TKP, keduanya meyempatkan diri untuk membeli milkshake dan tertawa bersamnya.

Tapi itu adalah kesalahan pertama dan terakhir dirinya menjadi seorang Hero. All might tidak menduga sama sekali sosok itu.

Itu adalah pembantian terbesar dan tak manusiawi yang pernah All might lihat.

Puluhan nyawa tak berdosa bergelimpangan di atas jalan. Tapi itu adalah sebagain kecil dari kebiadaban itu.

Kepala pecah, organ tubuh yang keluar, kondisi tubuh yang tak lagi sedap dipandang dan terlebih genangan darah yang seperti lautan kematian.

Siapapun, Hero atau bukan tak mampu melawan vampire gila itu. Mutan penyebab kegilaan ini. Mereka hanya menambah jumlah nyawa yang melayang.

All might roboh, calon lambang keadilan itu untuk pertama kalinya takut berlaga. Semua jeritan kosong. Bahkan saat Yamato nyaris mati jika tak ada seorang Hero yang menolongnya, All might tak melihatnya. Dia merasakan ketakutan untuk pertama kalinya.

'Aku mati…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Toshinori?"

Midoriya Hisashi menampar sekuat tenaga muka bodoh All might waktu itu. pria bersurai ikal hitam yang selalu setia dengan permen karet di mulutnya.

"Mi-midoriya?"

"Kalau kau Cuma duduk disini. Pulang saja sana! Kau hanya menambah dosa para pahlawan yang tak bisa menolong para warga."

Saat itu All might tak bisa berkata apapun. Bahkan saat Midoriya nyaris diterkam vampire, All might masih tetap mempermalukan dirinya.

Kosei luar biasa itu membakar si vampire, walalu tidak hangus, cukup terbukti menghanguskan si penghisap darah.

"Sekalipun lawanmu sekuat Dewa. Aku tak akan menunjukan raut seperti itu. Karena itu sama saja melecehkan amanat yang telah dipercayakan masyarakat untuk kita para Hero.

Kata-kata itu menampar keras semua prinsip All might. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bukan Hero sejati.

Selama ini All might berpikir One for All pemberian Nana sudah cukup untuk semuanya. Namun nyatanya tidak, sekalipun mempunayi Kosei maha dasyat, keunikan itu tak lebih hanya sebuah pajangan jika tidak digunakan dengan benar.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Toshi?" tanya Naomasa.

"Siapapun yang melakukannya dia adalah monster."

"Ya… monster gila yang akhirnya lahir dari benih-benih kebencian Stain."

Toshinori menatap detektif itu bingung. Dan Naomasa mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Ah pasti kau belum mendengar tentang Bloody mask."

"Bloody mask?"

Naomasa mengambil sebuah map dari loker dan menyerahkannya pada All might. All might menngernyit foto-foto hitm putih itu.

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

"Itu semua adalah korban Bloody mask sejak sepuluh bulan terkahir. Kepolisian hanya bisa mendapat info sebnayak ini. Tapi aku yakin masih banyak kasus bloody mask yang belum terselesaikan."

Korban itu tak jauh berbeda dengan foto jasad anggota klan Ito. Semua nyaris terbakar hingga susah untuk dikenali dengan sekali pandang. Namun yang membuat All might tertarik adalah setelah dia mendapatkan sesuatu dari foto-foto itu.

Ada kaata Fake di dekat jasad yang terbakar. All Might melihat kembali foto jasad Yakuza, tidak ada 'Fake; disana.

"Kau bilang dia sama dengan Stain?"

"Ya. Kau lihat foto halaman 16. Itu adalah jasad Pochi-pochi yang ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di pinggir hutan."

All might kenal Pochi-pochi, seorang Hero berkosei yang bisa mengendalikan orang setelah berhasil mencium korbannya.

All might tidak terlalu dekat, karena pochi-pochi bukan sosok yang tepat disebuat Hero- setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

Dia lebih mirip mafia ketimbang Hero. Semua perbuatan Heronya adalah kamuflase dibalik namnaya sebagai pengumbar seksualitas.

 _Hero palsu… hero tak pantas… fake?_

"Stain?"

"Tepat pola yang sama dengan Stain. Membunuh orang-orang yang dianggap mengotori nama Hero. Mencari Hero sejati seperti dirimu. Bedanya dia meninggalkan pesan _'fake'_ entah ingin membuat dia tenar atau ingin berbeda dari Satin… entahlah."

All might tidak menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya. Dia terus memandangi foto itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa iba dengan pochi-pochi-san.

"Dan alasan aku membawamu kemari. Adalah karena kupikir kau adalah kunci kasus ini."

"A-aku?"

"Kau pasti tahu tenang rumah Yakuza ini bukan?"

"Ito. Salah satu klan tersohor dalam komunitas. Tunggu dulu kau tidak berpikiran kalau aku ini berhubungan dekat dengan mafia bukan?"

"Tentu bukan. Tapi kupikir secara tak sebaja kau terikat dalam hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan."

"Itulah Hero… suka ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Naomasa mengakat sebelah alis. Dia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. All might melanjutnya.

"Midoriya Hisashi."

"Ah…"

"Jadi bisa kau katakan kenapa semua ini berhubungan denganku?"

"Ito secara tidak sengaja memberikan beberpa dana bagi para birokrat. Entah untuk menyuap atau hal lain aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas dia punya pengaruh besar."

"dan entah ini hanya instingku. Tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan Proyek Big Bang."

Sektika All might langsuhg terdiam. Sejak luka besar yang dialaminya dia tak pernah lagi mendengar nama itu. Sebuah konspirasi kotor yang membuat banyak orang menderita termasuk dirinya.

Inagatan pahit memaksa All might untuk menginat semua kejadian naas yang bisa dikatakan sebagai kekalahan untuk kedua baginya.

"Ini hanya pendapatku. Tapi kurasa kita akan menghadapi Devil terburuk yang bahkan jauh lebih parah dari All for One—mungkin saja kedua musuh ini juga saling berkaitan satu sama lain.[]


	7. Chapter 04 Perasaan seorang lelaki

**Chapter 03**

 **Perasaan seorang lelaki**

Sinar bulan menembus lapisan kaca jendela. Wajah-wajah lelah kini tergantikan dengan kenikmatan surga berupa tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga. _Camp_ pelatihan memang selalu berakhir seperti ini, hari-hari berat dibayar impas dengan kenikmatan tidur.

Perjalanan menembus hutan sejauh lima kilometer memang terlihat mudah, namun lain lagi jika ada _monster magis_ yang merintangi jalan.

Katsuki memilih terjaga malam itu. Saat yang lain tidur dalam kesunyian, kedua mata coklat itu menatap awas langit-langit kayu. Sejak Sero mengucapkan selama tidur terakhir kali, dia sudah ada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

 _Ayolah mata sial cepat terpejam!_ Puluhan kali perintah _absolute_ dari otak, namun kedua indra itu seakan memiliki jalan pikiran sendiri. Katsuki menyumpah serapah dan akhirnya menyerah setelah dua jam berjuang tanpa hasil.

Dia menyentak kasar selimut, tak peduli _figure_ Sero di samping yang mungkin terbangun karena ulahnya. Ada tiga orang di ruang itu selain dia, Sero, Fumikage dan Kouji.

Katsuki berjalan dalam keadaan menggerutu menuju pintu geser. Beruntung tak ada yang terbangun dan kamar sederhana itu tetap damai sekalipun satu orang telah menghilang dari balik pintu putih.

Pondok itu lebih luas dari tampang luarnya. Seluruh murid Pria 1A mendapat jatah ruang di bagian kiri sedangkan para gadis berada di seberang yang hanya terpisah sebuah lorong. Begitu keluar lorong, mata Katsuki disambut keadaan ruang makan yang sepi sunyi. Ada lampu minyak dia atas meja dan beberapa piring yang belum dibereskan, _mungkin para guru sempat menggunakan tempat ini untuk rapat._

Ruang Aizawa berada di lantai dua, begitu pula kedua anggota Pussy Cat.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilihat dari ruang Makan. Segeralah Katsuki mengambil sekaleng susu dingin dan membawanya keluar pondok melalu pintu samping dekat dapur.

Hanya berbalut kaos tipis dan Training merah menyalah, Katsuki berada di hamparan langit cerah berbintang yang cukup jarang di musim dingin seperti ini. Ada beberapa set meja piknik di samping pondok, dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Udara lebih dingin dari kemarin hari, tapi suhu panas dalam tubuh lebih dari cukup untuk menghangatkan. Kaleng susu ketiga sudah diteguk, tapi belum menimbulkan efek yang diinginkan. Katsuki menggumam kesal dan melemparkan tepat ke dalam tong sampah.

"Mau Apa kau mengendap-endap seperti tikus huh! Keluar sialan!"

"Ya~ Ketahuan…"

 _Tch! Kenapa dari sekian banyak, harus satu ini yang muncul!_

Dari balik sudut pondok muncul Eijiro tanpa rasa bersalah telah mengganggu ketenangan Katsuki.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur gara-gara semua luka-luka itu."

"Oh, jangan dikhawatrikan. Luka kecil ini tak seberapa daripada pengalaman sewaktu smp."

Katsuki mendecih dan mengumpat habis dalam hati. Dia melirik Eijiro. Anak itu membawa sebungkus plastik yang pasti berisi aneka snack. Katsuki tak perlu susah payah menebak dari mana Ejiro mendapatkan semua itu. pondok tempat mereka menginap membebaskan para siswa mengambil makanan dari dapur.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Tidak bolehpun juga kau akan duduk."

"Lucky!"

Eijiro duduk dan mengambil sebungkus kacang kulit ekstra besar. Pilihan cocok untuk mengamati bintang di atas langit.

"Mau? Enak lo mengupas kulit kacang malam-malam begini."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ah kau ini selalu saja… Padahal kupikir setelah kejadian tadi siang kau—"

Katsuki buru-buru menyumpal mulut ember sampingnya. Dia memang sudah yakin jika pria satu ini payah dalam memegang janji. Oh, bukan tidak sepenuhnya payah, hanya bodoh. Dan itu sangat menjengkelkan jika semua orang tahu _apa yang terjadi tadi siang_.

Eijiro buru-buru mengangguk. Ledakan –ledakan kecil itu serasa pisau yang siap menggorok leher.

"A-aku mengerti. Baik aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membocorkannya."

Katsuki hanya berharap jika otaknya diberi daya tahan untuk menghadapi bocah satu ini. harsukan dia selalu menempel Eijiro agar mulutnya tidak buka tutup begitu saja? Merinding menjalar membayangkan ide gila itu.

"Tapi… siapa sangka jika ada kejadian seperti itu. rasanya seperti adegan sebuah komik."

"Huh! Menggelikan."

"Tapi benar lo! Aku saja masih bisa merasakan kekuatan yang ada di dalamnya. Argh! Kalau saja masa kecilku menyenangkan, pasti aku punya teman sejati seperti deku itu! argh! Kuso-oyaji yang kerjaanya cuma pindah kerja melulu!"

Dulu, Katsuki pasti akan meledakan siapapun jika berani menyebut nama sakral 'deku' selagi jiwanya masih hidup. Bahkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan wujud kelemahan itu, selalu dia tolak dan jauhi.

Tapi, sekarang? Mungkin masih ada rasa memuakkan. Namun, tidak seburuk bahkan seling berjalannya waktu Deku tak lebih sebuah masa lalu yang membekas untuk menentukan apa yang akan dicapai di masa depan.

Ketika itu, Katsuki terpisah dengan rombongan kelas A. tidak, lebih tepatnya dia memang sengaja memisahkan diri tepat setelah antisipasi Kouda menunjukan kegagalan. Dia memang sudah menebak. Wali kelasnya itu licik, pasti dia sudah meyiapkan semuanya.

Dan itu terbukti benar.

Entah berapa jam sudah, Katsuki memilih rute yang menurutnya benar. Matahari yang sudah sedikit bergeser ke barat, menjadi bukti jam telah melewati pukul dua belas. Waktu yang ditentukan para kucing utuk berkumpul di pondak tengah.

 _Sial!_

Katsuki mengumpat kesal disaat barang sepenting penunujuk jam tertinggal di Bus. Dia masih harus berhadapan dengan empat Monster lumpur yang masih gigih menghadang jalan. Jika Katsuki mengenakan kostum Hero, jangankan empat, seratus pun sudah dilumat habis dalam api ledakan. Bahkan mungkin saja dia yang pertama tiba daripada anak lainnya.

BOOM

Ledakan tercipta. Namun itu bukan dari Katsuki, melainkan bunyi dari awal munculnya tembok es super besar dari arah jam dua. Dia mendecih kesal, sudah jelas siapa yang beraksi disana.

 _Ayo Kacchan! Aku bahkan masih belum tergores luka sediktpun. Dulu kau pasti bisa melakukannya kan?_

Darahnya mendidih.

 _Ini duel akhir kita. Berikutnya kita akan berdiri di atas Ring yang jauh lebih mengasyikan._

Ledakan meletup berkali-kali. Emosi terkumpul di kedua tangan.

 _Apa ini? inikah Kacchan yang ku kenal itu? menyedihkan. Kau menghancurkan ekspetasiku_

"Mati!"

Kecepatan larinya mengerikan. Bahkan itu yang tercepat dari apa yang sudah dilakukan Katsuki sampai sekarang. Keempat Mosnter itu terlambat merespon. Hanya dua, yang dimana menjadi target sasaran Katsuki.

Siswa 1A itu sudah ada di depan salah satu monster lumpur. Jarak hanya tiga puluh centi dan sebelah tangan meremas penuh emosi di wajah salah satu monster. Satu tagan lain mengarah ke monster yang berlari konstan. Katsuki siap melepaskan maneuver Koseinya.

"Mati!"

Dua monster tumbang bersamaan. Kepala hancur dan tubuh rontok menjadi gumpalan lumpur.

Pertarungan ini sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya. Dengan tingkat kecerdasan rendah yang hanya mematuhi perintah majikan, kedua monster lumpur tersisa hanya bersiap melakukan serangan alih-alih kabur karena tahu perbandingan kekuatan keduannya. Itulah kelemahan monster ciptaan pussy cat.

"Akan kutunjukan padamu Deku! Semua ucapanmu adalah omong kosong. Orang yang sudah mati tidak pantas ada di atas Ring yang sama denganku."

Kedua monster menyerang bersama. Mulut penuh liur itu membuka seaakan yakin rahang tajam itu pasti mengoyak target.

Tapi, kali ini Katsuki tidak melakukan seperti serangan pertama. Dia hanya meraup dua genggam tanah dan mengepalnya hingga padat. Kepercayaan diri masih jelas di wajahnya. Katsuki mempersembahkan sebuah serangan sederhana namun fatal bagu musuh.

Selayaknya Pitcher melempar bola. Kedua gumpalaan tanah itu melesat jauh. Dengan dorongan Kosei seperti ketika dia melempar bola dulu, gumpalan itu bak peluru yang menembus kedua kepala monster lumpur. Musuh terdiam sejenak sebelum berakhir sama seperti pendahulunya.

"Tidak akan pernah siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku. Semunya akan kuledakan hingga seperhian kecil."

Katsuki berdiri di puncak. Kemanangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Memang itu yang seharusnya.

Tapi tidak…

Katsuki tidak menyadari serangan dari arah jam 6. Serangan itu cepat dan beruntung hanya sebuah kepalan tinju. jika monster yang menyarang memilih cakar terbuat dari batu, jelas sudah damage yang dihasilkan tak hanya nyeri dan retakan kecil di tulang punggung.

"Sial!"

Katsuki nyaris terjatuh. Tapi dia sempat sadar di detik-detik akhir. Tubuhnya memutar dan sebelah kanan mencengkram wajah sang penyerang. Ledakan menghancurkan monster lumpur dalam hitungan detik.

"Oi oi. Sepuluh lawan satu. dimana keadilan kalian?"

Sepuluh monster merangkak perlahan dari balik hutan. Menampilkan teror yang masih belum usai. Mereka mengepung Katsuki tanpa memberi celah untuk kabur.

Katsuki menyeringai. Camp ini benar-benar diluar ekspretasinya.

"Haha! Ini lah yang memang kuinginkan! Majulah bedebah!"

Seakan tahu bahasa manusia. Para monster maju serempak.

Katsuki menggunakan sisa harga diirnya untuk menerima semua suguhan itu. tapi, nyeri di punggung berkata lain. Dia tersungkur dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kastuki merasakan seperti apa maut datang tepat di depan matanya.

Katsuki akan kalah.

Sekalipun tidak mua menerimanya. Fakta di depan mata adalah realita. Sekali lagi hantu Deku muncul dan tertawa mengejek kearahnya.

 _Kacchan~_

"Bakugou!"

Kirishima Eijiro muncul epic sebagai pahlawan. Figure yang tak pernah Katsuki pandang itu, muncul menyelamatkan dirinya. Tubuh keras begitu pula serangan tinju tangan kanan itu berhasil meraih empat target sekali serang.

Pemandangan fantastic. Mengangiantkan Katsuki di tengah keputus asaan akaan sosok All Might yang dia tonton bersama Deku di suatu progam berita.

"Kastuki kau tak apa? Oi tenanglah kau masih belum pergi ke alam sana!"

Eijiro menepuk pundak teman yang nyaris menjadi santapan para monster. Mencoba menyadarkan sang devil jauh lebih sulit daripada menyuruh Ayahnya berhenti merokok.

"Oi Ba—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku tidak butuh bantuan—"

PLAK!

Tamparan itu lebih keras daripada rasa sakit ketika racun Deku menyebar. Tatapan yang dia benci itu untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian di sungai, berhasil mengintimidasi alih-alih merendahkan drajatnya.

Kirishima Eijiro meremas kerah Katsuki dan berteriak meluapkan emosi.

"Sudah cukup! Sampai kapan kau terus jadi bocah hah!"

"Apa katamu!"

"Dengar brengsek! Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Berhentilah merengak dan terimalah dirimu jika kau memang membutuhkan bantuan oranglain!"

Katsuki membisu. Dan Eijiro masih menarik kerah Katsuki, melupakan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Aku tahu harga dirimu memang tinggi. Tidak ada yang salah dari itu. Tapi… tapi jika itu membuatmu dungu seperti sekrang…"

Eijiro melepaskan dan mendorong Katsuki dengan kasar. Siswa kelas A itu berbalik dan menjulang seperti mercuasar kokoh di tengah badai laut. Kedua tangannya terkepal, menunjukan tekad hatinya.

"—lupakan saja impianmu untuk melampaui All Might. Orang sepertimu tidak pantas disebut Hero—"

Eijiro melempar seekor monster dalam seklai pukul hingga menerbangkannya cukup jauh. Begitu juga dua kepala monster yang menyerang langsung. Semuanya dihancurkan dalam satu pukulan.

"—Orang yang tidak mau menerima kekurangan dan hanya merengek untuk menutupinya. Tidak pantas berdiri di puncak."

Remaja surai merah itu berlari dan mendobrak pertahanan sisa para Monster lumpur. Sedikit demi sedikit endapan lumpur terjatuh tapi monster baru akan muncul seakan tak ada habisnya.

Katsulki masih dia tertunduk. Baru pertama kalinya dia dikalahkan dengan cara memalukan seperti ini. bahkan ini kekalahan terburuk daripada saat festival Olahraga.

 _Kenapa? Memang apa yang salah dari semua yang kulakukan. Apa yang salah dengan ambisiku selama ini? apa?_

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada yang memberi petunjuk. Semua hanyalah pertanyaan tanpa menemui titik terang.

Katsuki meremas ujung kuku hingga benda tajam itu menusuk permukaan kulit telapak tangan. Emosi kembali berkumpul pada satu titik. Tapi, ini bukan emosi biasa. Emosi yang meledak itu adalah emosi penyesalan akan kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Selama ini dia percaya dia spesial. Dia bisa melakukan apapun tanpa perlu megandalkan bantuan orang lain. Katsuki sangat yakin dengan prinsipnya.

Namun ketiga kali sudah dia meneriam kekalahan yang sama. Tatapan mengasihani, tidak! Dia memang pantas di kasihani, dia pantas menerima uluran tangan orang-orang itu.

 _Kacchan…_

Katsuki mendongak. Semunya serba putih. Tak ada apapun, seoalah hutan dan semuanya ditelan oleh sesuatu yang gaib. Di depannya, wujud Deku kenangan masa lalu berwujud bocah sepuluh tahun muncul. Namun bukan sebagai hantu yang membayanginya. Melainkan sosok yang saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sosok lembut yang menerima Kosei ledakannya tanpa rasa takut.

 _Apa kau sudah menyadarinya? Apa kau suda sadar bahwa mereka peduli padamu Kacchan…_

Katsuki tak bisa menjawabnya. Dia tidak pantas menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia sudah terlambat melakukannya.

Tapi, wujud Todoroki shoto dan Kirishima Eijiro yang muncul bersaamaan di belakang sosok Deku yang terseyum lembut menggoyahkan ketakutannya. Tangannya terjulur perlahan, seoalah ingin mengemablikan semuanya. Menerima uluran tangan yang dulu dicacinya.

"Apa… yang harus, kulakukan?" untuk pertama kalinya Katsuki meminta pertimbangan kepada orang lain.

Deku semakin menekuk senyumnya. Todoroki tersenyum walau kurang jelas dari raut datarnya. Sedangkan Eijiro menunjukan cengiran terabik yang pernah dilihat.

 _Terimalah uluran tangan kami. berikan mereka kesempatan untuk masuk kedalam lingkaranmu Kacchan. Biarkan Api ini tersalur untuk membakar semua ketakukan dan keraguanmu…_

Deku mendekat dan meraih tangan besarnya. Kehangatan yang Katsuki lupakan kembali dia dapatkan. Dulu, alasan utama kenapa Katsuki mau berteman denga Izuku bukan karena latar belakangnya, tapi rasa genggaman nyaman inilah yang selalu Katsuki kecil cari-cari saat itu.

— _Promise of Fire… kita akan saling menguatkan satu sama lain._

Ledakan menghapus semuanya. Ketiga sosok dan tempat serba putih itu perlahan menghilang seperti pasir lembut yang ditiup. Tapi, rasa tenang untuk pertama kalinya itu tidak hilang. Katsuki masih dapat merasakannya. Jauh lebih kuat tiap detiknya dan untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum.

"Untuk _Promise of Fire_."

Seekor monster meledak ketika Kastsuki menyerang. Eijiro yang tak jauh dari sampingnya terkejut kerena bunyinya yang dahsyat. Tapi ledakan yang dilihatnya, berbeda dari ledakan sebelumnya. Kali ini tak keraguan dan ketakutan di dalamnya. Dia melihat Bakugou Katsuki dalam wujud yang baru.

"Heh… jadi namanya Midoriya Izuku? Kau kejam memeberikan julukan 'deku' seperti itu untuk teman kecilmu Bakugou."

Katsuki menendang Eijiro hingga pria itu terdorong dan mencium semak. Anehnya Eijiro hanya tertawa lepas menerima perlakuan itu dan Katsuki menutup mata seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Lalu? Soal _Promise of fire_ itu…"

"Tentu jelas!"

Katsuki beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil tanpa permisi kacang kulit dari pemiliknya yang sah. Laki-laki yang dijuluki Devil 1A itu berjalan kembali pondok. Langkahnya santai.

Mengaibakan Eijiro di belakang. Katsuki dengan lantang menjawabnya.

"Aku akan menjadi Nomor satu mengalahkan All Might! Untuk ku dan untuk Deku."

Eijiro tak bisa berkata apapun. Sekali lagi dia terpana melihat perubahan Kastsuki untuk kedua kalinya. Dan disaat yang bersamaan pula, sekali lagi Eijiro seperti melihat wujud Crimson riot, pahlawan idaman yang membuatnya ingin menjadi Hero sejati.

 **(01)**

Kouta membanting pintu kamar dengan keras. Dia sudah tak lagi bisa menahan diri. Masa bodoh Mandelie atau siapapun di luar sana mendengar bentuk kejengkelannya. Harusnya dia sadar memilih liburan dengan sepupunya ini adalah pilihan terburuk.

Tidak. Dia tak punya pilihan apapun. Sejak kecil Kouta sudah ditakdirkan pada hal-hal yang dia benci.

"Sialan!"

Belum puas dengan sumpah serapah dan pintu kamar, Kouta meraih bantal putih. Objek itu juga tak luput dari kekesalan bocah lima tahun itu, Kouta menjadikan samsak tinju dan menyalurkan semua rasa kekesalannya.

Bahkan sesekali Kouta membayangkan tengah memukuli sepupunya yang tak akan pernah mungkin dia lakukan di dunia nyata.

Dia marah. Dia kecewa. Kouta benci pada siapapun yang dia kenal.

Pelampiasan emosi masih berlanjut. Hingga lima menit kemudian, tanpa sengaja Kouta menghancurkan salah satu property miliki sepupunya.

Kouta masih terbawa emosi. Tapi, dia bisa mengenal jelas struktur bantal di atas lantai. Noda air seperti baru dicipratkan ke permukaan datar mengotori lantai kayu. Sebuah fakta yang dia benci mengalir dalam nadi darahnya membuat matanya berkerut jengkel.

Pintu terbuka dan Milandei muncul dengan raut cemas.

"Kouta apa yang—!" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat bentuk hasil bantal tak bersalah di sudut ruangan.

Milandei sudah cukup bersabar dan tak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Ingin sekali saja dia bisa bersikap selayaknya orang tua yang bisa menegur anaknya ketika berbuat salah. Tapi dia tak bisa, lebih tepatnya tak mampu.

Wanita itu sekali lagi menyerah. Milandei menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. .

"Sampai kapan kau terus berbuat seperti ini..."

"Sampai orang-orang sialan itu pergi dari sini! Sekarang kau juga pergi!"

Milandei melangkah masuk. Adapun Kouta yang menatapnya tajam tak membuat gentar Milandei. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa dialakukan.

Memunguti busa bantal di atas lantai, sekali-kali dia melirik dan bisa melihat bagaimana anak itu meremas celana pendeknya dan menggertakan giginya. Mungkinkah dia marah atau mungkinkah dia menangis? Milandei sadar jika dia tak mengenal Kouta dengan baik. Anak sepupu yang sudah dititpkan sejak setahun lalu.

"Ada kare kesukaanmu. Apa aku perlu membawanya kemari—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak butuh apapun! Sekarang cepat keluar dari sini!"

Sudah jelas keberadaanya sudah ditolak disini. Tak ada yang bisa diperbuat lebih banyak.

Harusnya Milandei mendengar suara hatinya dan menitipkan Kouta ke temannya di Kota. Tapi dia menolaknya dan kini penyesalan memenuhi hatinya.

Alasan kenapa dia menolak dan bersikap keras kepala, karena Milandei pikir Kouta akan berubah dan mulai menerima fakta. Tapi semua tidak berjalan semudah itu.

"Kouta, Kalau mau. Aku akan menelopon temanku dan menjemputmu besok. Kau bisa tinggal bersama temanku. Dan.. dan dia bukan Hero…"

Seharusnya Milandei senang. Tapi, disaat bersamaan hal itu menunjukan jika Milandei sudah tak mampu hidup bersama ponakannya.

Dia Hero dan Kouta membencinya. Perkara yang sudah jelas tanpa perlu diperdalam lebih jauh.

Kouta diam, membiarkan sepupunya membersihakn apa yang diperbuatnya. Dalam hatinya Kouta ingin sekali bersuara permohona maaf. Tapi, mulutnya seakan dikunci. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kebencian akan Hero sudah terlalu nyata.

"Sialan!"

Kaouta menatap jejak emosinya dengan pandangan yang semakin membuatnya jengkel. Jika Kosei tak pernah ada, hidupnya tak akan serumuit ini.

Kouta membanting pintu kamar dengan keras. Dia sudah tak lagi bisa menahan diri. Masa bodoh Mandelie atau siapapun di luar sana mendengar bentuk kejengkelannya. Harusnya dia sadar memilih liburan dengan sepupunya ini adalah pilihan terburuk.

Tidak. Dia tak punya pilihan apapun. Sejak kecil Kouta sudah ditakdirkan oleh hal-hal yang dia benci.

"Sialan!"

Belum puas dengan sumpah serapah dan pintu kamar, Kouta meraih bantal putih. Objek itu tak luput dari kekesalan bocah lima tahun itu, Kouta menjadikan samsak tinju dan menyalurkan semua rasa kekesalannya.

Bahkan sesekali Kouta membayangkan tengah memukuli sepupunya yang tak akan pernah mungkin dia lakukan di dunia nyata.

Dia marah. Dia kecewa. Kouta benci pada siapapun yang dia kenal.

Pelampiasan emosi masih berlanjut. Hingga lima menit kemudian, tanpa sengaja Kouta menghancurkan salah satu property miliki sepupunya.

Kouta masih terbawa emosi. Tapi, dia bisa mengenal jelas struktur bantal di atas lantai. Noda air seperti baru dicipratkan ke permukaan datar mengotori lantai kayu. Sebuah fakta yang dia benci mengalir dalam nadi darahnya membuat matanya berkerut jengkel.

Pintu terbuka dan Milandei muncul dengan raut cemas.

"Kouta apa yang—!" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat bentuk hasil bantal tak bersalah di sudut ruangan.

Milandei sudah cukup bersabar dan tak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Ingin sekali saja dia bisa bersikap selayaknya orang tua yang bisa menegur anaknya ketika berbuat salah. Tapi dia tak bisa, lebih tepatnya tak mampu.

Wanita itu sekali lagi menyerah. Milandei menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. .

"Sampai kapan kau terus berbuat seperti ini..."

"Sampai orang-orang sialan itu pergi dari sini! Sekarang kau juga pergi!"

Milandei melangkah masuk. Adapun Kouta yang menatapnya tajam tak membuat gentar Milandei. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa dialakukan.

Memunguti busa bantal di atas lantai, sekali-kali dia melirik dan bisa melihat bagaiman anak itu meremas celana pendeknya dan menggertakan giginya. Mungkinkah dia marah atau mungkinkah dia menangis? Milandei sadar jika dia tak mengenal Kouta dengan baik. Anak sepupu yang sudah dititpkan sejak setahun lalu.

"Ada kare kesukaanmu. Apa aku perlu membawanya kemari—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak butuh apapun! Sekarang cepat keluar dari sini!"

Sudah jelas keberadaanya sudah ditolak disini. Tak ada yang bisa diperbuat lebih banyak.

Harusnya Milandei mendengar suara hatinya dan menitipkan Kouta ke temannya di Kota. Tapi dia menolaknya dan kini penyesalan memenuhi hatinya.

Alasan kenapa dia menolak dan bersikap keras kepala, karena Milandei pikir Kouta akan berubah dan mulai menerima fakta. Tapi semua tidak berjalan semudah itu.

"Kouta, Kalau mau. Aku akan menelopon temanku dan menjemputmu besok. Kau bisa tinggal bersama temanku. Dan.. dan dia bukan Hero…"

Seharusnya Milandei senang. Tapi, disaat bersamaan hal itu menunjukan jika Milandei sudah tak mampu hidup bersama ponakannya.

Dia Hero dan Kouta membencinya. Perkara yang sudah jelas tanpa perlu diperdalam lebih jauh.

Kouta diam, membiarkan sepupunya membersihakn apa yang diperbuatnya. Dalam hatinya Kouta ingin sekali bersuara permohona maaf. Tapi, mulutnya seakan dikunci. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kebencian akan Hero sudah terlalu nyata.

"Sialan!"

Kaouta menatap jejak emosinya dengan pandangan yang semakin membuatnya jengkel. Jika Kosei tak pernah ada, hidupnya tak akan serumuit ini.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat langit gelap menguasai angkasa. Tak ada bulan, hanya eksistensi bintang bertaburan membentuk aneka konstalasi. Kouta kembali teringat masa lalu.

Dulu ibunya selalu cerita, bintang adalah wujud dari orang-orang yang sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik di dunia. Mereka menjadi bintang untuk menyaksikan apa yang mereka tinggalkan di dunia.

Tentu bagi Kouta, makna menyelesaikan tugas waktu itu, adalah seperti ketika dia selesai membantu ibunya menyiram tanaman atau membantu membawa kacamata baca ayahnya. Dia berpikir bahwa sejak dulu Kouta sudah menjadi bintang. Melihat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum adalah bukti kalau dia menyelsaikan tugas dengan baik.

Tak pernah sekalipun terpirkir jika Bintang meiliki makna yang lebih dalam.

Dan sekarang, Kouta tahu makna yang sesungguhnya dari sebuah bintang.

Ayah ibunya sudah menyelesiakan tugasnya. Mereka mati ditangan villain. Bintang adalah perwujudan dari mereka yang sudah mati. Apakah kedua orang tuanya menjadi bintang yang kini mengamatinya dari atas sana?

Senangkah mereka?

Kecewakah mereka?

Kouta tidak tahu dan tak akan mau mencari jawabannya.

Suasana sepi, cocok untuk mood-nya yang tak ingin menerima keberadaan siapapun. Tempat ini, bukit dengan tinggi 250 meter berada tepat di belakang pondok para pussy cat. Kouta bisa melihat jelas pondok kecil di tengah belantara hutan.

Tempat ini sudah menjadi markas rahasia miliknya sejak Kouta menginjakan kaki pertama kali setengah tahun lalu. Suasana sejuk serta spot yang cocok bagi para pengamat. Tapi lebih dari itu, di tempat inilah Kouta mencurahkan semua emosinya.

Apapun yang terjadi Kouta selalu menghilang ke sini. Bahkan, pernah dia tidak pulang seharian, sementara sepupunya sibuk mencari dan marah ketika Kouta kembali. Bukit ini spesial untuknya dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa menemukannya disini.

"Pasti kau lapar, ini makanlah. Kata wanita itu kau sangat suka Kare."

Badan Kouta langsung bergetar. Terkejut. Buru-buru dia memastikan wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang menyedihkan. Dia menoleh dan melihat salah satu kaum yang sangat dia benci.

Hero…

Terlebih dia masih anak sekolahan yang selalu sok-sok jadi pahlawan.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa tahu...?!"

"Oh, maaf. Ketika mengambil kayu bakar dari hutan, aku melihatmu meloncat keluar dari salah satu jendela pondok. Karena penasaran aku mengikuti jejakmu. Kare ini titipan dari salah satu pussy cat. Kelihatannya mereka khawatir."

"Tch! Mereka itu... Sudahlah. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa. Lagi pula kare itu rasanya hambar. Milandei tak pernah bisa becus membuat makanan."

"Tidak, kau salah. Kare ini buatanku dan kujamin kau suka dengan kare ini."

Kouta jengkel. Ada apa dengan orang di depannya ini. Wajah datarnya benar-benar membuat darahnya semakin mendidih.

"I-ini markas rahasiku! Kau tak diizinkan kemari. Sekarang pergi!"

"Markas rahasia ya? Dulu aku juga punya. Memang Cuma sebatas ruang kecil di salah satu taman kota."

"Memangnya aku peduli!"

Selama pengamatan Kouta. Siswa ini merupakan tipe yang suka menyendiri dan jarang bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang sekitar. Dia hanya bicara jika memang itu diperlukan dan memilih untuk melatih sendiri Kosei nya yang luar biasa.

Tunggu kenapa aku menyebutnya luar biasa.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Huh! apa kau bilang?"

"Ayo makan sama-sama, Kebetulan aku belum makan pencuci mulutku." orang itu mengeluarkan dua buah apel yang satu langsung dimakan dan satu lagi diletakan di dekat piring kare. Kouta hanya diam menatap kedua makanan di sampingnya.

Dia bediri.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak diterima di tempat ini! Sekarang cepat pergi!"

"Makan bersama jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak butuh makanan menjijkan seperti itu."

Orang itu milirik Kouta dan itu membuat objek yang dipandang meneguk ludahnya dalam.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini."

Anak bertopi itu tak bisa berkutik. Dia tahu orang semacam pria ini bukanlah orang yang akan mau mendengar ucapan orang lain dengan mudah.

Kouta berjalan dan duduk menjauh. Dia terus menatap punggung pria itu. Sakalipun perutnya lapar, Kouta tak akan mau menetesknan liur melihat kare di dekat pria itu.

"Kau tidak makan? Atau mau kusuapi?"

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini? Jangan bersikap sok peduli seperti itu."

"Orang tuamu itu pengguna kosei tipe Air, The water House, benar bukan?"

Kouata membelakakkan matanya. Dengan mudahnya pria itu membelokan arah pemebicaraan.

"Mandelei banyak bicara lagi ya!"

"Ah bukan itu. Aku memang sudah kenal mereka. Dulu kedua orang tuamu selalu mengunjungi rumahku."

"huh?"

"Ibuku kenal baik dengan ibumu. Katanya mereka pernah satu klub saat masih SMA."

Kouta terdiam. Dia tidak tahu hal seperti itu pernah terjadi.

"Aku awalnya tidak tahu kau anak pasangan pahlawan itu. Tapi setelah melihat wajajmu yang mirio dengan ayahmu dan kosei air yang sama dari cerita pussy cat. Aku sangat yakin kau memang anaknya."

"Jadi benar kalau Milandei juga—"

"Tak ada hubunganya dengan itu. Aku sangat senang bertemu dengan anak pahlawan yang kukagumi."

Emosi Kouta sudah mencapi batas. Dia berteriak. Seakan teriakan itu adalah bukti kekesalannya selama ini.

"Berisik! Semua orang selalu bilang senenaknya. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun! Apanya pahalwan yang dikagumi? Apa gunanua pahlawan jika seenaknya meninggalkan anaknya sendiriam di dalam apartement!"

"Menyebut diri sendiri pahlawan dan penjahat... Saling membunuh seperti orang bodoh. Meyombongkan kosei sendiri. Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan hal itu!"

Untuk pertama kali Kouta mengungkapkan semua emosi yang selama ini dia pendam. Dia sudah muak mendengar ucapan orang-orang. Mereka hanya menipunya dengan kata-kata manis, sama seperti pria ini. Tak ada yang tahu, sepupunya pun juga sama. semua orang tidak mengerti apa yang Kouta rasakan sesungguhnya.

Shoto terdiam berdiri di tempatnya. Tak mampu berkata apapun. Dia sudah ditolak lebih dulu. Itu artinya kesempatan untuk menolong Kouta semakan menipis.

 _Nah apa yang harus kulakukan_.

 **Omake**

Hutan gelap menyembunyikan kegelelan mereka yang terdalam. Tak ada yang bisa lepas dari kegelapan itu sekalipin anak-anak yuei berada di dalam perlindungan para pussy cat.

Tapak itu terdengar menggema di kesunyian Hutan. Sekaan memberikan pertanda kematian bagi siapapun yang menderngarkannya. Di belakanhanya diikuti beberapa sosok yang muncul dalam kegelapan dunia.

Tak ada yabg baik dari mereka semua. Mereka semua datang dari bilik-biliki terpencil yang taka diakui oleh masyarakat.

Cahaya sudah tak mampu menjangkau mereka.

"Ah sensasi ini... Ayo cepat pergi!"

"semua ada waktunya. Bertindak gegabah sam sekali tidak ada untungnya. Dan lagi kita kesini bukan untuk perang."

"Ya jagan jadi sok bos di tempat ini Mr. Otot... Kita kesini hanya untuk memberikan peringatan keras pada pahlawan lemah ini. Akan kita kubur hidup-hidup. Semua demi masa depan yang cerah."

Dabi menyeringai melihat pondok dari kejauhan. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Rasanya api dalam tubuhnya mengecil karena hidup di tempat yang terlalu damai.

Perang pun dimulai.[]

 ***Sebuah Riview akan sangat membantu penulis memperbaiki apa yang dikarangnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga chapter ini**


End file.
